Beating the Odds
by Flynne
Summary: Boss Hogg has been winning big money by placing crooked bets on horse races. But when he crosses the wrong man and forces Bo and Luke to help him, the boys could end up paying for it with their lives. Complete!
1. Busted

– **Chapter One – **

"**Busted"**

**Welcome to Hazzard County: where the women are pretty, the men are rowdy…and where the sheriff is usually confused. Today ain't no exception, and J.D. Hogg is the cause of the confusion. He's sittin' at his desk there, lookin' at pictures of horses with the same greedy look he'd have lookin' at a pile of barbecued ribs. I don't know 'bout y'all, but whenever Boss looks that pleased with himself, I start lookin' out for trouble. Ol' Rosco, there…he don't look worried, though; just puzzled. His forehead's so wrinkled, he's startin' to look a little like Flash, ain't he? **

Rosco leaned over Boss' shoulder and tilted his head to the side. "Why, Boss, that's mighty sweet! You know, I never pegged you for an animal lover."

"That's 'cause I ain't," Boss replied, shuffling the glossy pictures in his hands. "'Specially that dumb dog of yours. But I like _these_ animals 'cause they're gonna make me money!"

"Oh? How're they gonna do that?"

"By winning races!" Boss pointed to a picture of a handsome brown Thoroughbred. "You see this one here? He came in first last week…won me a load of cash."

"Is that right?" Rosco took the picture to look at it more closely. "Well, don't that just take the biscuit! I tell you, Little Fat Buddy, Flash gets real excited about them races…she says it's just like hot pursuit!" He chuckled. "So how do you go about pickin' which horse to bet on?"

"_I_ don't," Boss said slyly. "Lou Finney does it for me."

"Oh? And who's that?"

Boss took the picture back from Rosco, stuffing it in a big envelope with the others. "My bookie."

"Is that right? Well, that's nice of him to pick horses for ya." Then a slow frown started across Rosco's face. "Wait a second…now I think on it, ain't bettin' on races like that against the law?"

"Don't think on it," Boss said. He rolled his eyes. "Actually…don't you think at all. That ain't somethin' you're good at. But it _is_ something _I_ happen to be very good at!" He pulled a cigar out of his pocket and lit it with an air of self-satisfaction.

The jangle of the telephone broke the smoke-filled silence, and he leaned forward to scoop it up. "Hello! This is J.D. Hogg speakin', what can I do for you?" He leaned back in his chair and took a deep puff from his cigar.

"_Hogg, this is Finney."_

"Well, well, well, and _well_, Lou Finney, how nice to hear from you!" Boss remarked with a grin. "You're calling a little early this week, ain't you?"

Rosco tapped him on the shoulder. "Say hello from Rosco!" he put in cheerfully.

"Hello from—Dah! Rosco, will you back off and let me be?" Boss said in irritation. "Can't you see I'm on the phone? Now get outta here and go write some parkin' tickets or something."

Rosco scrunched his face into a frown. "No need to get huffy," he muttered, settling his hat firmly on his head as he headed for the door.

"_Hogg, I gotta talk to you,"_ Finney said insistently.

"Well, you got me now, so—Hey, you nitwit, take that fleabag with you!" Boss yelled, swiveling around in his chair. He pointed a thick finger at Flash. "She's gettin' hair all over my office again!"

"Oh, now there ain't no reason for name-calling," Rosco replied, scooping his dog into his arms. "Come on, Velvet Ears," he cooed. "Boss don't mean nothin' about your hair. He's just mad 'cause he don't have any."

"Rosco, _out!_"

"Ijit! No need to yell, I'm a-goin'!"

"Now!" Boss plunked the receiver down on the desk, ignoring the frustrated cursing from the other end of the line, and got up to chase his brother-in-law out of the office. He stomped back to his desk and plopped into his seat. The old wooden chair creaked alarmingly under his weight, but he ignored it, picking up the phone again. "Okay, you got me now!" he said. "I finally chased that half-wit sheriff out of my—"

"_Dammit, Hogg, shut up and listen to me!"_ Finney snapped._ "Listen, we've got a problem…Brock knows."_

Boss' cigar drooped a bit and his jovial face was covered in a look of mild alarm. "He _'knows'_? Well, whattaya mean, he knows?"

"_What the hell do you **think** I mean? I mean he **knows** all about what I've been doing for you! I don't know how he figured it out, but he did. You've got trouble."_

"_Me?_ _I've_ got trouble? Well, what about _you_? You're in this just as deep as I am!" Boss shot back.

"_Oh, no, I'm not. He's mad as hell at me, but I've paid him back what I owe him—and even though he'd never admit it, he needs me. But I had to tell him about you, so—"_

"What? You low-down, dirty fink!" Boss pounded his fist on his desk. "Finney, I oughta—"

"_Hey, I don't care what you say. Brock cut my business in half, but I've still got my head. But you and I are done, you got it, Hogg? You should be thanking me. At least I bothered to warn you."_

Boss tried to sound casual, but he wasn't completely successful. "Warn me? About what?"

"_Brock's coming to see you."_

Boss' ruddy face grew a few shades paler. "C-comin' to see me? When?"

"_I don't know, but if I were you, I'd have some cold, hard cash on hand. And get ready to do some serious groveling."_

"Finney—!"

"_I'm done talking. Don't bother calling me again, I've changed the number. Good luck, Hogg. You're gonna need it."_

"Hey!..."

But the only sound coming from the receiver was a loud _click_ and dead silence. Boss sat at his desk, his broad forehead marred by deep furrows as an uncharacteristically troubled frown creased his face. His cigar smoldered forgotten in his ashtray as he sat and tried to think what in the world he should do next.

**xxxxxx**

"Well, cousin, I think we did pretty good for ourselves!" Bo said with a smile. "Didn't take us hardly no time to fix old man Maxwell's roof."

"I was glad we could take care of it for him," Luke answered. "He was so nice to us when we were kids…Man like that shouldn't have to live with a leaky house." The two cousins cruised along in companionable silence for a moment or two when Luke suddenly groaned aloud and let his head fall back against the seat.

Bo gave him a sideways look. "What?"

"Doggonnit!"

"Luke, _what_?"

"I left my hammer back at Maxwell's place."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Luke shook his head ruefully. "I realized I put it down when we went to take his ladder back and I don't think I picked it up again."

"You're gettin' forgetful in your old age, are you?" Bo said with a grin.

"Oh, you're a laugh a minute." Luke turned around, rising up on his knees to lean into the back seat. He pulled the toolbox toward him and started rummaging through it. "Yeah, it's gone."

"You wanna go back and get it?"

"Not really, but I think we'd better. I'm always missing that thing when I need it."

"Okay. Hold on, we'll be there before you know it." Bo glanced ahead to make sure there were no cars in the road before he swung the General in a U-turn—and winced when he saw a familiar shape bearing down on them. "Luke, you better sit down fast! Rosco's headed right for us."

Luke immediately swiveled around and dropped into his seat just as Rosco's patrol car sped by them, heading in the opposite direction. "You think he saw me?"

Bo glanced in the rearview mirror. "Um…don't _look _like it…" The patrol car did a sudden spin in the road and turned around, the all-too-familiar wail of the siren drifting on the breeze. "Nope. I take it back. It looks like it. He's feelin' pretty speedy, today…he don't usually get a runnin' start like that."

"So you waitin' for him to ride up our tailpipe or something?" Luke asked with a smirk.

Bo laughed. "Heck no. Hold on, cuz." He hit the horn, and a loud blast of "Dixie" rattled the trees as the General took off. A plume of dust hovered above the ground as the tires flew over the unpaved road.

"_All right, you Dukes!"_ Rosco's voice squawked over the CB. _"This is Sheriff Roscoooo P. Coltrane! Pull it over!"_

"Not a chance, Rosco!" Bo said cheerily. "You didn't say 'please'."

"_I'm the law! I don't gotta say 'please'!"_

Bo laughed. "Yeah, well, I'm a Duke—I don't gotta pull over!"

Back in his car, Rosco sputtered in disbelief. "Ooh! Now, did you hear that, Flash? That's just like a Duke!...always thinkin' they're above the law! But we'll get 'em today, Velvet Ears! We're gonna cuff 'em and stuff 'em! Now it's time for what we call in the police force: hot pursuit! Oh, I love this." In the passenger seat, Flash yawned lazily and rolled her eyes.

Luke glanced behind them to watch Rosco's flashing, wailing patrol car surge forward. "Ooo-wee! Looks like you really made him mad this time, Bo! I think he thinks he's gonna catch ya."

"Hate to disappoint him. Hold on and pay attention, now…I'm gonna give you a lesson in sheriff-shakin'."

The two cars sped across the empty countryside, engines roaring as they raced over hills and around curves. Rosco was making an impressive effort to keep up, but his patrol car didn't stand a chance against the General and he dropped farther and farther behind. Bo spun the wheel to the right and the General swerved off the road, cutting across an open field.

"You headin' for Fishback Creek?" Luke asked.

"You guessed it!" Bo flashed him a cocky grin. The General's tires hummed over the uneven turf as Bo steered the car up an incline. There was a moment of thrilling free-fall as the car arced across the creek bed, abruptly broken by a sharp lurch when it landed on the other side. Luke spared a quick glance behind. He saw Rosco's car barreling toward the creek, then suddenly screech to a halt in a cloud of dust as the sheriff slammed on the brakes to avoid going over the jump. He laughed, picturing Rosco swearing to himself as he backed his car up and gunned the engine, moving parallel to the creek in search of a bridge. The patrol car disappeared from view when the General turned onto the road again, heading back the way they had come.

"Well, cousin, looks like we'll be able to go back and get your hammer," Bo observed. "Did you pay attention?"

"Hey, who taught _who_ how to drive? 'Cause last I remember, wasn't so long ago you were learnin' from _me_."Luke smacked his snickering cousin on the shoulder before slouching back in his seat. He took a deep breath of the fresh air rushing through the open windows, letting his eyes drift over the empty countryside as the General whizzed along.

Luke suddenly tensed as he saw a flash of movement from the side of the road. "Bo, watch it!"

"I see it!" Bo slammed on the brakes and swerved sharply to the right to avoid the dog that had just run out into the path of the General Lee. Too late, he realized he was too close to the edge of the road and the bright orange car fishtailed before sliding into the ditch and coming to rest with a bone-jarring crunch.

"Whoa…" Bo shook his head and cut the engine. "Luke, you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Luke rubbed the back of his neck, looking back in alarm as the sound of a siren reached his ears. "Dang, he's faster than usual today. We gotta burn rubber. Can you get us out?"

Bo started the car again and jammed it into reverse. He stepped on the gas, but immediately he knew something was wrong. He poked his head out of the window and saw the left rear tire spinning idly in the air, not even close to touching the ground. "I think we're stuck," he said. "Luke, you better get out and push!"

His cousin was already halfway out the window before Bo had finished speaking. He pressed the gas pedal again as Luke leaned all his weight against the grill, but the vehicle refused to budge.

Luke finally shook his head and stepped away. "Nah, cut it out, Bo. It ain't no use. We're stuck but good."

Bo smacked the steering wheel in irritation. "Dang it!" He glanced out his window and was surprised to see that the dog was still there. He had expected it to run away, but it was sitting next to the car, head tilted to one side as it observed them with alert curiosity. Bo gave it an exasperated scowl. "This is all your fault, you know. Didn't nobody ever tell you to look for cars before crossin' the road?"

He cut the engine and climbed out of the car to survey the damage just as Rosco's car zoomed up and screeched to a halt. "All right, you Dukes! Freeeeeze!" Rosco crowed, bouncing out of the squad car.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Does it _look_ like we're goin' anywhere, Rosco?"

"Ghu-well, no…but freeze anyway! You boys're slipprier than a greased eel and I ain't lettin' you get away this time! I'm takin' you in!"

Bo put his hands on his hips. "What for?"

Rosco ticked off the charges on his fingers. "For speedin', reckless drivin', evadin' an officer of the law, unsafe conduct in a moving vehicle—shame on you, Luke!—property damages—"

"Whoa, whoa, what property?" Luke asked.

Rosco pointed to the bushes that had been crunched over by the General. "You purty much tore up those shrubs there."

"It's in the middle of nowhere!"

"It's the property of _nature_."

Bo shot his cousin a baffled glance. "Is he serious?"

"I think he is."

"It's _also_ the property of Boss Hogg!" Rosco finished triumphantly. "Seein' as he is in charge of Hazzard County."

"Aw, come on—" Bo started to wheedle, but a deafening bay from the squad car cut him off. Rosco immediately turned around and darted back, leaning in the window.

"Oh, Flash, honey, Daddy's workin' now. Just wait a few more minutes, Velvet Ears, and I'll—" Flash interrupted him with another loud woof. "They did _what?_" Rosco spun around and stalked back toward the Dukes, hands on his hips. "All right, I got another charge against you Dukes! You nearly killed that fine citizen over there!" He pointed to the dusty yellow dog sitting next to the General.

Bo and Luke exchanged an incredulous look. "Aw, Rosco—" Luke began.

"Ijit! No more!" Rosco raised his hands in protest. "Flash told me herself."

Bo groaned and smacked his forehead with his palm. Rosco could be easily confused and talked out of things. When it came to Flash, however, her word was law and nothing could change the sheriff's mind. Rosco pulled his gun out, immediately making the Duke boys nervous. "All right, hands on the car, and no funny business! I'm serious, now!" Rosco snapped.

"Will you put that pea-shooter away? No tellin' if that thing will go off," Luke said. He made a disgusted face as the sheriff patted him down. "Rosco! We ain't _allowed_ to have guns!"

"That don't matter! I don't trust you Dukes. You're harder to catch than a mud wrestler on bath day." Finished with his inspection, he pulled out his handcuffs and locked the boys' hands together. "Cuffed!" he announced with a grin. He pointed at his squad car. "And now, it's time to stuff!"

"Come on, Rosco—"

"Bo Duke, I said 'stuff' and I meant 'stuff'!" He gave the boys a shove, jostling them forward. "Get goin'! You know where to sit!"

With another exasperated sigh, the boys trudged over to the car and climbed inside. Rosco scuttled around to the front, chuckling excitedly to himself as he started the engine. Flash poked her long face into the backseat and surveyed the boys with her liquid brown eyes.

Bo made a face. "What was that all about, Flash?" he asked. "I thought you liked us." Flash gave him a wide yawn and curled up on the front seat again.

"It's Thursday," Luke said. "Lately it seems like we just ain't got the hang of Thursdays." Bo just sighed, casting another regretful look back at the General Lee as they drove away. He saw the dog still sitting next to the car, staring curiously after them as they disappeared down the road.

**Ol' Bo and Luke don't seem too worried, do they? But I bet if they knew what kind of mood Boss Hogg was in, they wouldn't be takin' this so easy.**


	2. Playing Dirty

– **Chapter Two – **

"**Playing Dirty"**

The car that parked across from Hazzard Town Hall was nondescript, starting to rust a little around the tire rims, and covered with a light film of road dust. Most people in Hazzard were curious about strangers, but the tall, dark-haired man who climbed out of the driver's seat received no such attention. His work boots, fishing vest, and worn linen work shirt drew no notice from passersby. He jogged lightly across the street and up the town hall steps, disappearing inside.

He glanced around the empty lobby, eyes growing alert as he saw the door marked "J.D. Hogg, Commissioner". He pushed the door open without knocking and strolled inside. He smiled pleasantly as he saw the hulking white-clothed figure behind the desk. "Are you Mr. Hogg?"

**Looks pretty friendly, don't he? Don't be fooled, folks…that man is baaaaad news.**

Boss looked up from his lunch, startled and scowling. "Hey!" he growled through a mouthful of chicken. "I don't have no appointments this afternoon!" He took a swig of beer to wash the chicken down. "Now you get on outta here and come back when it ain't lunch time! You oughta know better than to disturb a man when he's eating." He took a big bite of a roll to emphasize his point.

The man's smile grew sharp. "My name's A.J. Brock," he said conversationally.

Boss choked on his lunch, eyes widening as he coughed out a spray of bread crumbs. "You're—you're Bulldog Brock?"

"The one and only," the stranger replied. "I'm here to collect on a debt you owe me." He tapped his heel against the door to close it, crossing his arms over his chest. "Mighty clever of you…paying off Finney so he'd put in your bets _after_ the races were over. Hard to pick a loser that way, isn't it?"

Boss chuckled nervously. "Don't think of it as underhanded…think of it as—uh—_enterprising_! This is America, the capitalist land of the free and home of—"

"I want my money, Hogg. For every race you bet on, I want you to give me what Finney paid out to you."

Boss' eyes grew wide. "Not—you don't want _all_—"

"All of it. Now."

"N-now?" Boss wet his lips, trying to think of a way to stall for time. He knew very well that the money was just a stone's throw away in his bank, but it was against his nature to part with anything green without a fight. The crooked little wheels in his head had begun turning as soon as Brock had walked in the door. "Well…that's gonna be a little difficult, 'cause—"

Brock reached into his vest and pulled out a handgun, leveling it coolly at Boss' face. "Now."

"I ain't got it now!" Boss burst out, ducking behind his desk.

"That's too bad. Doesn't leave me with too many options." His eyes glinted coldly as his grip tightened on the pistol. "But I suppose there's always your life insurance policy."

"My…" Boss gulped. "…life insurance?"

Brock gave him an ugly smile. "Commissioner J.D. Hogg perishes in an unfortunate accident. The grieving widow collects his life insurance. I pay the next of kin a visit and shake them down 'til I get what's coming to me. It's a neat little system, really. 'Course, I don't know how much would be left after they had to pay all the pallbearers…no telling how many you'd need, big guy."

Beads of sweat stood out on Boss' forehead. "Waitwaitwait!" he sputtered, ducking farther under his desk. "I can get it to you! I ain't got it now, but I can get it to you!"

"When?"

"Tomorrow! I'll get it to you tomorrow!" Boss' heart gave a thump in his chest as Brock's eyes narrowed in a calculating stare.

"How?"

Boss stuttered for a moment or two as he desperately tried to come up with a plan. "Wait, I know! Listen, there's an old abandoned schoolhouse about fifteen miles west of here on Badger Trail. I can bring it there anytime you want! Just give me 'til tomorrow."

"Fine. Tomorrow," Brock agreed. Boss let out a huge sigh of relief and sagged back in his chair. "I'll be there at three AM tomorrow night," the gambler continued. "Bring the money then. I want cash, and I want it on time." He leaned closer, his voice deadly serious as he finished, "And no tricks…I won't be alone."

"Oh, no, sir, no, sir," Boss babbled. "I'll have your money there at two, just like you said."

"For your sake, Hogg, I hope you are. Here's your bill." Brock slipped his gun out of sight, tossed an envelope on Boss' desk with another cold smile, and walked out the door.

Boss exhaled noisily and collapsed back into his chair, hand trembling as he reached weakly for his fried chicken. "Good gravy!...That was too close. My life flashed before my eyes! At least now I got me some time to think." He munched on the chicken leg for a bit, pale face regaining some of its color as he recovered from his fright and started getting mad.

"So he gave me a bill did he? Let's see how much that two bit hustler wanted…" He ripped open the envelope with a scowl and he gave a groan of dismay when he saw the paper. "Fifty thousand, three hundred dollars and forty-two cents. Fifty thousand? That's highway robbery! Why, if that lowlife were to come back in here again, I'd—"

The door to his office suddenly flew open with a bang. Boss gave a startled yell and ducked under his desk, grabbing his hat and pulling it down over his ears. "Dah! Go away! I said I'd pay you!"

"Pay me what, Boss?"

"D'oh! Rosco, you numbskull! Don't you ever knock?" Boss bellowed, scrambling up from the floor. But the giggling sheriff ignored him.

"Good news! Good news, Boss! Guess who I got locked up downstairs?"

"I don't care about your good news!" Boss snapped. "'Cause I just got some _bad_ news!"

"Uh oh. Is Lulu mad at you again? You know, I keep tellin' you she don't like it when you leave your socks on the floor."

"No, you idiot! I mean _real_ bad news!" Boss started pacing around his office. "You remember I was tellin' you about them horses this morning?"

"Sure do."

"Well, I got a little bit of a problem now. Remember how I told you Lou Finney was pickin' my horses for me?"

"Yeah."

"Well, thing is, he was pickin' 'em after the race was already over in exchange for a percentage of the winnings."

"You were cheatin' on an illegal activity?" Rosco _tsk-tsked_, wagging his finger at his brother-in-law. "Shame, shame, everybody knows your name!"

"I know," Boss said despondently. "That's the problem."

Rosco's face scrunched in confusion. "Boss, you're makin' about as much sense as a bent penny."

"Lou Finney's _boss_ knows my name. And _he_ is none other than A.J. Brock, head of one of the biggest gambling rings in the country. They call him Bulldog Brock, 'cause if he catches onto you, he don't let go. He found out what I was up to and now…" Boss gulped. "He wants my money or my life."

"Your money or your…ghku—ooh…" Rosco's eyes grew wide. He gulped. "That sounds serious."

"You're dang right it is!" Boss exploded. "And he's strong armin' me into giving him over fifty thousand simoleons! If I don't, your fat sister is gonna be the _late _Mrs. J.D. Hogg. Oh, why can't this be like the good old days where a man could earn an honest dollar unmolested?" he finished mournfully, sinking down into his chair.

"Yeah, you ain't earned an honest dollar in a while," Rosco said thoughtfully, earning himself a dirty look from Boss. He waited a few seconds to see if the commissioner was going to say anything else. When a depressed silence was all that met his ears, he lightly tapped one white-clad shoulder. "…Uh, Boss?"

"What?" Boss growled.

"Now that I heard your bad news, can I tell you my good news?"

"Why would I wanna hear it?"

"Well, I think it'll put a smile back on that fat little face of yours!…Have you guessed who I got put away in the slammer yet?"

"The way you're jumpin' around, it'd better be either Jack the Ripper or a Duke," Boss snapped sourly.

"Ooh, Little Fat Buddy, you're sure a good guesser! I got Bo an' Luke Duke down cold! Cuffed, stuffed, and delivered!"

"The Duke boys?" Boss' fear was momentarily forgotten as he let out an exultant cackle of laughter. "Well, well, you finally did somethin' right! You know, I like the sound of that: cuffed, stuffed, and—" He suddenly broke off with a gasp and stopped laughing, gleaming little eyes suddenly going wide as a slow, scheming grin spread across his face. "Rosco…"

"Huh?"

"I think you done _two_ things right," Boss said slowly. "You have just given me an idea."

"Ooh, what was it?"

"Never you mind." Boss rolled out of his seat. "I gotta go talk to the prisoners." He hurried out of his office and clomped down the stairs. Bo and Luke were in the first cell together, sitting on the cot. When Bo saw Boss come down, he stood up immediately and moved to the edge of the cell, fixing a stubborn glare on the commissioner. Luke stayed where he was, watching Boss and Rosco warily.

"Well, glory be, what's this?" Boss said, hooking his thumbs in his vest. "I do believe I see a pair of Dukes in my jail. You know, boys, it sure is a shame that young men like you—who should have a _bright_ future in this country of ours—stoop to runnin' from the law and landin' yourselves behind bars. It's a real waste of potential."

"Aw, Boss, cut it out," Bo said, rolling his eyes in exasperation. "Just let one of us out so we can call Uncle Jesse."

Boss narrowed his eyes and puffed on his cigar. "Oh? And what do you think Jesse's gonna do?"

"Bail us out," Bo said in puzzlement.

Boss gave a swift shake of his head. "Unh-uh. I don't think so."

"What? Hey, what's this all about?" Luke asked, rising from his seat.

"Well, I'll tell you." The chubby old man gave another puff on his cigar, relishing his advantage. "Jesse pays his mortgage money to me. So I make it my business to know how my loyal patrons handle their funds. And I happen to know that he just paid his mortgage last week…so there ain't _no_ way he's gonna be able to put up a thousand simoleons to get your sorry carcasses outta my jail."

"A thousand dollars?" Bo gaped. "You're outta your mind!"

"Boss, that's crazy! We ain't done nothin'!" Luke protested angrily.

"Save it! I've heard it all before. Everyone knows you Dukes are trouble waitin' to happen, so don't start cryin' to me when it actually _does_. Fact is you are now incarcerated with a bail of five hundred dollars each for bein' a common nuisance and repeat offenders…and you'll _stay_ there until it's paid…or for ninety days," he finished with a snide smile.

"You can't keep us here for nothin'," Luke said. He spoke slowly, but with force, and his anger was plain to hear simmering beneath the surface. "And we ain't gonna sit in jail for three months when we got a farm to run."

"Well, that's too bad, ain't it? Shoulda thought of that before you started your life of crime." Boss folded his arms across his chest. "So the way I see it, you Dukes got three choices. One: you can call your Uncle Jesse and have him bail you out—with money we all know he ain't got. Two: you can sit in jail for ninety days." He grinned mockingly. "Or, three: you can get out scot-free today if you agree to run an errand for me."

"What kind of errand?" Luke asked suspiciously.

Boss gave a dismissive wave of his hand. "Just deliver one _itty bitty_ load of shine."

"Boss, have you completely fallen off the turnip truck?" Bo demanded angrily. "You can't ask us to run shine for you! That's what got us on probation in the first place!"

"You ain't got no choice," Boss replied.

Rosco tapped him on the shoulder. "Uh, Boss, you said they had _three_—"

"Aw, forget that!" Boss snapped. "Fact is, they don't have no choice, and they know it!"

"Boss, that ain't true!" Luke cut in. "You can't force us to do nothin' for you!"

"Actually, I believe I _can_," the commissioner replied with a self-satisfied smirk. He glanced at the sheriff. "Rosco, is the General Lee impounded?"

"Well, not yet, but it will be soon as I send Cooter out to tow it in."

"And what would happen if you just _happened_ to find a load of shine in the trunk of that car when you searched it at the impound lot?" Bo and Luke exchanged a glance full of sudden alarm.

Rosco shook his head. "Oh, now, Boss, there ain't no shine in that car. So I don't see how I could find it if—"

"Rosco!" Boss balled up his fist and punched his brother-in-law in the arm. "I didn't ask if there _was_ anythin' there. I asked: what would happen _if you found it?_" he asked significantly, pointing at the boys' jail cell.

"Ohhh…_If_ I found it!" Rosco chuckled. "Well, I s'pose I'd have to say I caught the Dukes up to their old tricks again!"

"Exactly!" Boss drawled, giving the boys a Cheshire-cat grin.

"Oooh, that's good, Boss! You're so good at comin' up with clever little plans!"

Bo lunged forward against the bars, startling the fat little commissioner back a few steps. "You can't frame us like that, ya dirty weasel!" he burst out furiously.

Boss shrugged. "Who's gonna stop me? Anybody tries to look into this, who do you think they're gonna believe? Two rough-around-the-edges, repeat-offendin' plowboys on probation or a distinguished county commissioner?"

"Boss, that's plantin' evidence! That's illegal!" Luke said angrily.

"Oh, you're a _fine_ one to talk about 'legal'," Boss scoffed. "_I_ ain't the one on the wrong side of a cell block." He turned his back to the cell, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I'm gonna give you boys half an hour to decide what you're gonna do. I'd think _real_ careful if I was you." He stumped up the stairs with Rosco close behind.

"You ain't no Hogg, you're a jackass!" Bo hollered after him. The door at the top of the stairs slammed closed and Bo swiveled around to look at Luke, eyes blazing. "What the heck is wrong with him?" he demanded.

"You're askin' _me?_" Luke's jaw tightened. "I got no idea." He walked to the back of the cell and settled on the cot again, folding his arms across his chest as a thoughtful expression started to dawn in his eyes.

"I can't believe he's gonna try and frame us like that! He's done stuff like that before, but never with no reason!"

"That means he's got a reason," Luke replied grimly.

"I _know_ what that is. He just wants us behind bars." Bo dropped angrily onto the cot, jostling Luke and making the rickety wooden frame groan in protest.

"But why _now?_"

Bo was starting to cool off enough to hear the distracted undertone in Luke's voice. He looked over at his cousin, still mad, but curious enough to listen. "You think somethin's up?"

"I don't know." Luke clenched his fists. He was just as mad as Bo, but where his cousin was like a stick of dynamite, his anger was more like a branding iron: less likely to blow up in your face and a lot easier to direct. "I don't think he's bluffing, though…he seems serious."

"So what're we gonna do?"

"You really gotta ask?" Luke asked with dry resignation. "We gotta do what he wants. Otherwise he'll get us thrown behind bars for the next twenty years."

"I guess you're right. Dang, but I really hate it!"

"So do I, but there ain't nothing we can do. Uncle Jesse ain't got the money, and we ain't got the time, what with fall on the way. We can't sit here for three months when the harvest is in two. We gotta be at home. Jesse ain't got the money to hire help…if we can't work, there ain't no way the crops will be ready to sell in time."

"And there goes the farm," Bo concluded with a sigh. He glanced unhappily around him. "So now we just wait for him to come back down and gloat?"

Luke leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. "Now we wait."

**Now, if that don't leave a bad taste in your mouth. There ain't nothin' worse than waiting for Boss Hogg to show you dirt an' then rub it in your face.**

**xxxxxx**

Exactly thirty minutes later, the boys heard the door upstairs open again and stood up as Boss and Rosco appeared in front of them once more.

Boss tapped the ashes from his cigar onto the floor and grinned at them. "Well, boys? What's it gonna be? Are you gonna give me one hour of your time…or are you gonna do twenty years _hard_ time?" he finished with a scowl.

Luke gritted his teeth, exchanging a final look with Bo before answering. "We'll do it, Boss."

"I'm glad to hear you say that. See, Rosco here has just had the General Lee towed in…but when he searched it, he found somethin' rather alarming in the trunk." He produced a Polaroid from his wallet, holding it up for the boys to see. It was a photograph of the General's open trunk, loaded down with crates of jugs filled with clear liquid.

Luke's soft blue eyes grew hard. "That ain't ours," he said flatly.

"Well, it's just your word against mine, ain't it? Lucky for you, I'm a big-hearted man and right now, I'm inclined to believe you." Boss smiled innocently, then gave his prisoners a sideways stare. "'Course…if you boys give me any trouble, why…this picture goes straight to the Feds."

**Ain't that somethin'? Boss couldn't play any dirtier if you gave him a cow-chip and a slingshot.**

Bo's face darkened with anger. "That's blackmail! Boss, you're a—"

"Dah dah dah! Just you hush! You'll get the picture just as soon as you deliver my shipment. Then you can do whatever you want with it." He made a show of tucking the picture away in his money belt. "So now that we understand each other…Whattaya say?"

"We said we'd do it, didn't we?" Luke replied, exasperated.

"Wonderful! Rosco, open the door and let my two new delivery boys outta that cell!" Boss ordered. Rosco fumbled noisily with his keys and slid the iron bars aside. Boss stepped forward as the boys emerged and put a chubby arm around each of their shoulders. "Boys, I am _so_ glad you saw things my way!" he said cheerfully. "Trust me, you made the right decision."

"Aw, cut it out!" Bo said sullenly, shrugging the older man's arm away. "Just tell us what we gotta do so we can get outta here."

"Hey, hey, hey…that ain't no way to talk to the man who just did you a favor," Boss said, wagging his finger at Bo. "If I were you, I'd be more polite…I still got the power to put you in the poky permanently."

"Boss, just tell us," Luke said with forced patience, laying a restraining hand on Bo's shoulder.

"Well, all right. You boys are gonna go to the Boar's Nest at two o'clock tomorrow night to pick up the load of shine. Park at the back of the building and don't let nobody see you."

"Where exactly are we takin' the shine to?"

Boss shook his head. "Unh-uh. That's all you need to know for now. You'll find out where you're goin' tomorrow. If you're lookin' for your car, I had Cooter tow it to his garage so you can get on home. But just remember," he finished warningly, "two o'clock, or twenty years."

"Don't you worry. We'll be there," Bo said. He turned and stalked away, Luke just behind him. Boss waited a minute or two to make sure they were gone, then gave a cackle, rubbed his hands together in glee, and shuffled up the stairs. Rosco followed him into his office and shut the door.

"Oh, Rosco, I tell you…sometimes I am such a genius I amaze even myself! I might still lose fifty thousand dollars, but I'm gonna get those Duke boys out of my way for good while I'm doin' it!" Boss stepped over to the window and peeked through the blinds, watching Bo and Luke cross the street and head to Cooter's place.

Rosco scratched his head in mild confusion. "Hey, Boss, what was all that about downstairs?" he asked. "I don't think you got any shine to ship right now."

"Hmph." Boss sucked on his cigar. "Well, you're half right, anyhow."

"Oh." Rosco's face puckered into a frown. "Well, which half?"

"The part where you said you don't think," Boss replied snidely. "I don't got shine to deliver…but I got to deliver money."

"Ooh, right…to that Bulldog fella."

"Right. But see, Brock won't care who gives him the money so's long as he gets it."

"So…you want the Duke boys to deliver it for you?"

"You're half right."

"Only half right again? Which half is it this time?"

"I want the Duke boys. But they ain't gonna deliver it." Boss snickered as the cleverness of his plan caught up to him. "They're gonna try…but if they just _happened_ to be robbed along the way, well…that wouldn't be my fault, would it?"

"Ooh, I get it now, Boss! You're gonna steal it from yourself, is that it?"

"Bingo! If I'm lucky, I won't have to pay off Brock. If he still wants the money, he'll get it…_after_ he catches the Duke boys for stealin' it."

"Ooh, I love it, I love it! You're a sneaky little devil," Rosco chuckled. Then he paused and his face folded into a puzzled frown again.

Boss rolled his eyes. "Rosco…I can see you're gearin' up to ask me a real stupid question, so just spit it out before it rots in that head of yours."

"Boss…why are you gonna move a load of shine?"

"Dah! You nitwit!" Boss stamped his foot. "There ain't no shine! But I ain't about to tell the Dukes what they're _really_ doin'. The less people know about this, the better. So that means you keep your trap shut, you hear?"

"Sure thing."

"All right…come on, we got to track down some greenbacks and some glass jugs. I've got money to bottle!"

**Y'all sit tight. Boss don't know it, but tryin' to put one over on A.J. Brock is like playin' with fire: it looks fancy, but it ain't never too long before somebody gets burned.**


	3. Calm Before the Storm

_Chapter three already! This is a fast update for me…but heck, the chapter is finished…what good is it going to do if I just let it sit on my computer? As always, thanks to those who reviewed…I appreciate it. _:)

- Flynne

-------------------------------------

– **Chapter Three – **

"**Calm Before the Storm"**

"Hey, Cooter! You in here, buddy?"

"Right back here, Bo!" The mechanic's familiar, scruffy face popped up from underneath the hood of a car. He grinned as he came forward, adjusting his ball cap with grease-blackened fingers. "I bet I know what you boys are doin' here…I got what you're lookin' for out in the back lot." He led the way through the garage and pushed the back door open. "By the way, since when did y'all get a dog?"

Luke gave him a puzzled frown. "A dog? We don't have a dog."

"Yeah? Well then, whattaya call that?" Cooter pointed toward the General. The Duke boys were surprised to see a familiar, shaggy shape sitting in the back seat. The plumed tail waved gently at them.

Bo wrinkled his nose. "That ain't ours. That's the stupid mutt that run me off the road and got us into this whole mess."

"How come you brought him back, Cooter?" Luke asked.

Cooter shrugged. "Well, it was his idea. I got a call from Rosco tellin' me I needed to tow the General over to my place. When I got out there, the dog was already in the car. He looked like a stray so I tried to run him off, but every time I got him outta the car he just hopped back in. Seemed to think he belonged there, so I just let him ride on in." He crossed his arms and leaned against the car. "So now it's your turn. What's goin' on in the land of Hogg today?"

"Aw, you know Boss," Luke said, shaking his head. "He don't need a reason to try and nab me and Bo."

"Guess not," Cooter said with a smirk. Luke let out a sigh of relief when his friend didn't press the matter. "So what're you gonna do with that dog?"

"What do you mean, what are _we_ gonna do?"

"He's in _your_ car. Anyway, I got a dog already. You gonna take him home?"

Bo blinked in surprise. "Us?"

"No, I was talkin' to the _other_ dudes standin' around." Cooter rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you. Y'all got that big ol' farm, ain't ya?"

"Yeah…"

Luke reached a hand through the window and held it in front of the dog's muzzle. The dog sniffed his hand with interest and gave it a quick swipe with his pink tongue. Luke looked up at Bo with a smile. "He seems nice enough." Bo stepped up to the car and leaned in, scratching behind the dusty ears. A smile crossed his face in spite of his annoyance as the dog leaned into his hand.

"Well…I guess we can at least get him cleaned up and fed," he said. "Besides, it ain't like a Duke to turn away someone who needed help."

"That's right. I knew I could count on you to take care of 'im," Cooter said. "Seemed too nice just to chase away. But speaking of helpin' out…" he held out his hand. "…that'll be five bucks for towin' your car in."

"Five bucks?"

"Gotta put gas in the tank somehow, Lucas."

Luke patted his pockets. "Well, I got nothin'. You, Bo?"

"Nope. Listen, Cooter, we'll bring you the money next time we're in town. That okay?"

"No prob, Bob. I know where I can find ya if ya forget."

"All right. Let's get outta here, cuz." Bo slid in the window, chuckling a little when the dog leaned forward and started nosing his hair. "Hey, I can't drive if you're blowin' in my ear the whole way."

**That's funny…I ain't never known him to say _that_ before. 'Course, I guess a pretty girl'd get away with more than a dog would.**

Luke laughed, reaching into the back to push the dog's muzzle away from Bo's head. "Here, cut that out. You wanna come up here with me, big fella?" He hooked his hand behind one of the dog's forelegs and gave a gentle tug, coaxing the animal forward. The dog gave him a hesitant look, but allowed himself to be pulled up front. Luke settled the dog in the middle of the front seat, rubbing the half-pricked ears.

"There we go…you'll like it better up here. You can see out."

"Phew…somebody needs a bath," Bo remarked, wrinkling his nose as he started up the car. He waved to Cooter and the General Lee sped out of town.

**xxxxx**

Boss was waiting anxiously for the knock at his door, so when it finally came he bounced up from his desk and hurried across the room. He opened the door wide to admit the two men in the hallway, ushering them in with a smile.

"Jake and Marvin, how nice to see you again! Come on in and sit down."

Jake stepped in and settled into a chair while Marvin stood behind him. He folded his arms across his chest and looked at Boss expectantly. "What do you want from us this time, Mr. Hogg?"

**I don't know about y'all, but I sure don't like the looks of those characters. They look meaner'n a tangle of rattlesnakes.**

Boss sat behind his desk and leaned forward. "I need you to intercept a shipment for me tomorrow night. It'll be headed toward Badger Trail sometime between two and three AM. The car's a bright orange junk heap with a big zero one painted on the side. You can't miss it. All you gotta do is run that car off the road and take whatever you find in the trunk. Take it out to the coffin works. I'll have Sheriff Coltrane waitin' out there for you."

Jake narrowed his eyes. "Sounds pretty simple. What aren't you telling us?"

"Oh, it ain't that you'll have trouble," Boss hastened to assure them. "But you're gonna need two cars for this job and once you stop 'em, you'll need to take out at least two tires to make sure they ain't gonna follow you."

"Don't you worry about that, Mr. Hogg," Jake said. "Marvin and I can handle a simple knock-over job like this. But before we agree to it, what're you going to pay us?"

"Five hundred each. Providin' that you finish the job, of course."

The two men exchanged a brief glance before Jake nodded. "Sounds fair."

"Well, that's just great!" Boss stepped forward to shake their hands and led them to the door. "I surely do appreciate you fellas workin' for me again. Remember: two o'clock, Badger Trail, orange car. You got that?"

Marvin tapped the side of his head. "Locked away."

"Excellent. You gentlemen take care now, all right? And don't let nobody see you leave here!" Boss shut his office door and two-stepped back to his desk, stopping halfway there to glance at his reflection in the glass door to his cabinet. "Oh, Jefferson Davis Hogg, you are a genius!" he congratulated himself. He gave a self-satisfied chuckle. "Poor ol' Duke boys. They ain't gonna know what hit 'em."

**xxxxx**

Daisy smiled and waved as she heard the familiar sound of "Dixie" drifting on the breeze. She reached into her basket of wet laundry and draped another freshly washed shirt on the line as the General Lee rumbled to a stop beside the house. She pinned it in place and glanced over her shoulder to see Luke lifting something out of the car.

"Hey, fellas, whatcha got there?" she asked, abandoning her laundry and walking to meet her cousins.

"He sorta followed us home," Bo answered.

"Oh, isn't he cute?" Daisy cooed, watching the dog sniff the air curiously as he surveyed his new surroundings. She knelt and snapped her fingers. "Come on over here, boy." The dog looked at her for a minute before trotting shyly over to lick her hand. "The poor thing, he's got cockleburs all over him," she said, gently feeling the dog's feathered legs and tail.

"Yeah, we know," Luke said. "He don't smell so good, neither. We were hopin' to clean him up some. Can we use your wash tub to give him a bath?"

Daisy looked doubtfully at the dirty dog. "You better scrub it out good when you're done with it."

"You got it, sweetheart!" Luke promised. He stepped over to the porch where she had left the oblong metal tub and snatched it up to carry around to the other side of the house.

"Come here, dog." Bo bent and lifted the dog from the ground, pausing for a moment to shift the animal's weight in his arms. The dog felt thin and underfed, but Bo guessed he still weighed between forty and fifty pounds. "Hey, Daisy, we need somethin' to get all these cockleburs outta his fur. Do you think—"

Daisy put her hands on her hips. "Bo Duke, if you're about to ask me for my hairbrush, you got another thing coming!"

"Well…you got another idea?"

Daisy rolled her eyes. "Just go give him a bath. I'll see if I can find something that'll work."

"Thanks." Bo turned and followed Luke around the corner of the house, leaving Daisy shaking her head and laughing at him.

Luke had already half-filled the tub when Bo caught up to him. The dog squirmed and splashed when Bo put him in the water, but after a few minutes he settled down and stood still, tail waving gently as he was doused with water and lathered with shampoo.

"There we go," Luke said encouragingly. "This ain't so bad, is it?" The dog responded with a vigorous shake that sent a thick spray of water and bubbles in a wide radius around the tub.

"Whoo!" Bo shook his head and blinked soap out of his eyes. "Something tells me he ain't gonna be the only one gettin' a bath today!"

"Well, you needed one anyway," Luke said with a smirk. He unbuttoned his now-damp shirt and tossed it on the grass. Bo slipped out of his shirt as well, plunging his arms back into the water to scrub the mud out of the dog's fur. The cousins worked in silence for a while, interrupted only by splashing and spluttering as the dog periodically sprayed them with an enthusiastic shake. It was Bo who finally broke the silence.

"Hey, Luke? I was wondering…what are we gonna tell Uncle Jesse about this whole mess?"

Luke gave him a troubled frown. "I was thinkin' about that, too."

Bo saw the look in his cousin's eyes and understood. "You don't think we should tell him either."

"I don't know." Luke picked up the shampoo bottle and gave the dog another squirt, working the suds through the tangled fur. "I don't like the idea of keeping something from him, but…he ain't gonna like it if he finds out what we're doing."

"No…but …he can't really stop us, though, right? I mean, there ain't nothin' else we can do, is there?"

Luke shook his head unhappily. "Not that I can see."

"Well, if _you_ can't figure somethin' out, I _know_ we're sunk." Bo glanced back at the house. "So I guess the question is: do we want to make him worried now, or mad later?"

"I don't like the thought of either one. But I know if we don't tell him and he finds out from someone else, he ain't just gonna be mad…he'll be hurt, and he might feel like he can't trust us."

Bo furrowed his brow as he picked up an old brush Daisy had found and started working the cockleburs out of the dog's fur. "I don't like the sound of that. He's always had faith in us…I don't want this to be the one time somethin' goes wrong and he thinks we failed him."

"Okay. We can talk to him after supper." Luke picked up the hose and turned it on, playing the stream of water over the dog's body to wash away the last of the soapy, dirty water. The dog hopped out of the tub and gave one last shake before he dropped to the grass and started to roll.

Bo laughed as he shook water droplets from his hair. "Look at him! He sure seems happier."

"I would be, too." Luke snapped his fingers and whistled. "Hey, come on, dog! Let's see if we can find you somethin' to eat." The dog bounced up at once, trotting along behind the dark-haired young man as he headed for the house.

They rounded the corner of the house to see Daisy standing next to Jesse with her empty laundry basket.

"Well, so this is the new arrival Daisy was tellin' me about," Jesse said, looking at the animal with interest.

Daisy giggled as she saw her cousins and the dog approaching, all three of them still damp and dripping. "Would you look at that, Uncle Jesse? The dog is a perfect match with Bo!"

Jesse started to chuckle as he compared his nephew's tousled blond hair with the dog's coat. Now that the mud and cockleburs had been scrubbed and brushed away, the silky fur was nearly the same color. "I guess he is at that. Let's hope he don't drive like Bo does."

"He already proved he don't get along with cars too good," Bo said ruefully.

Daisy tipped her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"I nearly hit him, is all," Bo explained. "That's how we found him."

"We were gonna try and get this guy somethin' to eat," Luke put in. "And we were also wondering…well, he don't have nowhere to go, and Cooter reminded us that we had a lot of room out here at the farm, so…"

"That's a great idea!" Daisy interrupted enthusiastically. "Uncle Jesse, what do you think? Is it okay if he sticks around?"

Jesse shrugged indifferently. "Well, I don't see the harm of keepin' him. A farm oughta have a dog, I guess. We'll let him stay on for a while, anyway, and see how it goes." He turned and headed toward the house. "You boys hurry an' get cleaned up. I got crawdad bisque on the stove whenever you're ready."

"We'll be there in two shakes!" Bo grabbed Luke by the arm and hauled him back around the side of the house to put away the hose and wash out Daisy's laundry tub. They joined their uncle and cousin at the table in no time, eating hungrily and laughing over Daisy's stories from work that day.

When Jesse finally pushed his plate back and stood up to put the coffee on, Bo nudged Luke and nodded that he should go ahead. Luke cleared his throat nervously and leaned his elbows on the table.

"Um…Uncle Jesse? Me and Bo got somethin' to tell you."

Jesse's eyebrows lifted slightly. "Oh?"

"Yeah. Well, we had a bit of a run-in with Rosco today and he arrested us. We didn't have to pay bail or nothin'…"

The old man looked at his nephews apprehensively. "But…?"

"But…well, we don't wanna worry you none, but we kinda got a problem now."

**And so Luke told Jesse and Daisy all about the day's events, tellin' 'em all about Boss Hoggs threats and the agreement he an' Bo had been forced into. You can probably tell from that deep frown on Jesse's face that he ain't none too pleased. And sweet Daisy looks mad enough to spit barbed wire.**

"That lying bully!" Daisy exclaimed when Luke had finished. "I can't believe he's making you do something like that! Uncle Jesse, can't we stop this?"

"Dang right, we can!" Jesse snapped. His hands were clenched tightly into fists as he stood. "I'm goin' over there right now and I'm gonna beat sense into J.D.'s fat head if I have to! Ain't no way he's gonna get away with pushin' my boys around like that."

"Uncle Jesse, don't you see? We _can't_ get outta this," Luke said, standing up as well. "Boss said he'd get us tossed in jail for moonshinin' again if we didn't do this. An' he's got that picture with him…there ain't no revenuer in the state that wouldn't believe me and Bo were guilty."

"No chance of us gettin' that picture, either," Bo said sullenly. "He stuffed it in his money belt, and I don't think even Lulu gets that close to him."

"Now, Bo…" Jesse gave his nephew a warning look.

Bo ducked his head. "Sorry."

"That still don't change the fact that what J.D. is doin' is wrong. He can't strong-arm you boys like that, so never you mind him. A fertilizer truck ain't as full of it as he is. I'm gonna shake that tub of lard 'til his brains start workin' or his teeth fall out."

"Jesse…you _can't_ say anything to him." Luke spoke quietly but firmly. "You do, and that picture goes straight to Atlanta." The old man paced agitatedly around the table before dropping into his chair with an air of defeat. Daisy reached out and put a hand on his arm.

"It's just one night," Bo said. "One run." He did his best to give his uncle one of his disarming smiles. "You don't think we've lost our touch, do ya?"

Jesse snorted. "Anyone who sees you drive knows you ain't lost your touch. But we made a deal with the government that we wasn't gonna run shine no more. What happens if you get caught?" His eyes filled with worry. "I can't lose you."

The two young men exchanged an uneasy glance. "You won't, Uncle Jesse," Luke vowed solemnly, hoping fervently it was a promise he could keep.


	4. Caught by the Tail

_Next chapter! By the way, if any of you are wondering what I think the stray dog looks like, I picture him looking a bit like Dierks Bentley's dog, Jake—just a little bigger and a little less shaggy—for no other reason than I really like the way that dog looks. (Google images can help you out.) And no, his name won't be Jake. As of right now, he doesn't get a name until the last chapter. _;)

Flynne

---------------------------------------------

– **Chapter Four – **

"**Caught by the Tail"**

**Well, it's Friday night, an' ol' Bo and Luke have had a slow couple days if you ignore the part where they got arrested. But right now it looks like they're gonna get the ball rollin'…my question is: once that ball _does _start rollin', how hard is it gonna be to stop it?**

The night was dark and overcast as Bo and Luke turned off the last light in the house and slipped silently out onto the back porch. The hands of the kitchen clock had just inched past 1:45. Daisy and Jesse were asleep, but the boys hadn't bothered to go to bed; their nerves were wound tighter than a pair of kite strings in a gale.

The dog was curled up just outside the barn, and his tail swished sleepily against his bed of straw as he saw the boys walk past. He stood up when he heard the General start, watching intently as Bo backed the car around. As the cousins drove away, they could see the dog standing in the dark barn doorway, an eerie green glow in his eyes as they caught the gleam of headlights. The sight sent a little chill down Luke's spine.

He took a long breath and glanced over at Bo. "You ready for this?"

"As I'll ever be." Bo shook his head ruefully. "Tell you one thing…I never expected my return to shine-runnin' to be for Boss Hogg."

The drive to the Boar's Nest passed in tense silence. Bo brought the car to a halt at the loading dock. The sudden stillness felt thick and heavy, and both boys were nervous as they waited for some sign of life from the building. Before too long, the back door creaked open and a too-familiar round white shape approached.

"Well, well, you're right on time!" Boss said with a delighted chuckle. "I'm glad to see you Dukes listen for once."

"Aw, can it, Boss," Bo said impatiently. "Let's just get this over with." He grabbed hold of the window frame and started to pull himself outside.

"Ut ut! Just you boys sit tight. I'll load up the car, and then I want you to take my cargo out to that abandoned schoolhouse off of Badger Trail. You know where that is?"

"Sure."

"Good. Now, don't get out when you get there, neither. My, uh, _customer_ will unload the crates on his own. He'll be waiting there around three o'clock." Bo plopped back down on the seat without another word. Boss gave a sigh of relief that Bo hadn't tried to argue with him and bustled back into the building.

**Mighty smart of Boss to keep those boys in the car, ain't it? See, he knows that Bo an' Luke was raised on shine. They been drinkin' it, makin' it, and haulin' it since they was wet behind the ears. Boss knows if they touch those crates they'll know right away that they're too light to be full of liquor, and the last thing he wants is for those boys to be pokin' their noses in his business.**

The Duke boys sat in resigned silence while Boss hurried back and forth from the stockroom, setting four wooden crates in the General's trunk. The pudgy commissioner slammed the lid closed and walked forward to lean in the driver's side window.

"Remember, now…just stay in the car. Come right back here when you're done and you can have that little ol' picture." He patted Bo's shoulder companionably, a gesture which the young man shrugged off in irritation. "Take care now, and don't let nobody stop you."

Bo rolled his eyes. "Boss…remember who you're talkin' to."

"Don't get cocky. Just git." Boss turned his back and stalked away, disappearing into the back of the Boar's Nest. The minute he heard the General drive away, he picked up his phone and dialed rapidly.

"_Hogg?"_ It was Marvin who had answered.

"Yep, it's me. My shipment just left."

"_All right. Jake and I are leaving now. Consider the job a success."_ Marvin chuckled and hung up.

**xxxxx**

As soon as the General was out of the parking lot, Bo sped up and cut the lights. The darkness engulfed them immediately, and for a minute he was driving blind as his eyes adjusted to the night. After a moment, he could make out the dark shapes of trees flashing by, and the road ahead unwinding in a dim ribbon across the open countryside.

Despite the circumstances, he couldn't keep a laugh from escaping his chest. "Woo! Sure takes you back, don't it, Luke?"

Luke grinned. "Yep. All you need now is a truckload of revenuers on your tail and a shotgun in the back seat."

Bo leaned forward to look out the windshield at the black, thickly clouded sky. "Well, it's a good night for running. There's moonshine in the trunk, but there ain't none on the road."

Luke chuckled at the familiar joke, folding his arms on the edge of the window and leaning out to let the cool night breeze brush through his dark curls. He started scanning the edge of the road, watching to make sure there weren't any deer that might take a sudden leap in front of the car. He grew suddenly still as his sharp ears caught the faint drone of a car engine—and it wasn't just the General. He leaned out of the window a little more, squinting into the darkness behind them to look and listen again, then hastily drew back inside the car.

"Hey, Bo…I think there's a car behind us."

Bo's brow furrowed and he tossed a look over his shoulder. "You're right. Who d'you think it is?"

"I dunno. They got their lights off, though."

"Could be another runner. Boss ain't the only one in these parts, you know."

"Yeah…I dunno, maybe I'm just jumpy 'cause we ain't where we're supposed to be, but something don't feel right."

Bo tightened his grip on the wheel, and his mouth drew into a thin line. "How about we see if we're bein' followed?"

"You're the driver."

Bo stepped on the brake, slowing the General just enough so the big orange car could swing around a sharp bend in the road. He had disconnected the brake lights earlier that day so there was no telltale red glow to give them away.

"He still behind us, Luke?"

"He's hangin' back a bit, but yeah."

"Okay, then." A grim smile made its way onto Bo's face. "Been a while since me and the General have gone cross-country in the dark. Let's see where this gets us." He spun the wheel and the General bounced off the road, cutting across an uneven field. He narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw as he stared intently ahead, fingers tight against the wheel as the car jostled its way across the long grass.

The car following them abandoned all pretense of lagging behind, and Luke could hear the roar of the engine as the driver floored it. "Here he comes. Stick your foot in it, Bo!"

"You got it!" The General surged ahead. Bo felt an old, familiar thrill of excitement race up his arms into his chest as his hands gripped the wheel. He hardly needed his eyes; he could feel every movement of the car through his hands as the tires tore through grass, gravel, and thickets. He risked a glance behind and was mildly surprised that the other car was still with him. "He's pretty good!" he commented. Then the bright flare of headlights sliced through the darkness as the other driver was forced to turn on the lights so he could see. Bo laughed aloud. "But he ain't as good as me!"

A shimmering curtain of water rose and splashed against the windshield as the General plowed through a shallow creek, glinting like sparks in the glow from the other car's headlights.

"There's a cutback on the other side of that ridge," Luke said, pointing off to the left. "If you can get in there before he sees you, he won't have a chance if he can't drive blacked out."

"Way ahead of you, cuz!"

The General flew over the crest of the ridge, hovering over the ground for a split second before it landed with a lurch. The cutback was less than an eighth of a mile ahead. Just a little farther and—

Bo suddenly gasped as a painfully bright light abruptly glared in the night. He cranked the wheel hard to keep from crashing into the car that was sitting smack in the middle of the roadway. The General swiveled around and slammed up against the bank that ran along the dirt road. The headlights of the other car were immediately switched off, plunging the road into darkness.

"Back it up, Bo! Let's get outta here," Luke urged.

Bo was shaking his head, rubbing his eyes with one hand and gripping the wheel with the other. "I can't see!" he said in irritation. "Dag-blasted idiot was waitin' for us and switched his high beams on when we came over the ridge—all I see are spots in front of my eyes. Can you tell me which way to turn?"

"Yeah. Put him in reverse and floor it. Ain't nothin' behind you but—" Luke broke off as he saw the first car come barreling over the ridge. "Dang it!"

In the increasingly bright glow of the oncoming headlights, Bo could see the road again. "Hold on!" He jammed the General into reverse and revved the engine, but by the time he had recovered it was too late. The second driver saw him start to move and lurched forward at an angle, hemming the Dukes in against the bank. The first car came screeching to a halt, kicking up gravel as it skidded sideways, blocking the boys' last chance of escape.

Darkness and silence settled over the road again as the lights and engines of the other cars were shut off.

Bo swallowed hard, feeling as if his heart was about to pound its way out of his chest. His eyes were wide in the darkness, and as he looked over at Luke he could see dread and disbelief mingling on his cousin's face.

"Oh, no…" The strained whisper was all that Luke could force out. If they had been stopped by lawmen, that was it. There would be no more second chances. For a terrifying moment, all Luke could see was a row of iron-barred cells in an echoing, gray building.

He was jerked back to reality as two car doors slammed and two pairs of feet crunched on the gravel. He clamped his hand tightly on Bo's arm and hissed, "Run!"

The cousins slipped through the windows quicker than snakes on an oil slick. Bo started sprinting the instant his feet touched the ground, but the driver of the second car was between him and the open road. The big man lunged forward and tackled him, rolling over with him on the ground. Bo landed facedown in the dirt, pinned down by the other man's knee pressing hard between his shoulder blades. He squirmed and tried to free himself but grew abruptly still when he felt the cold muzzle of a pistol press against the nape of his neck.

"Hey, you there!" the other man yelled, directing his order at Luke, "Cut it out right now or your friend here gets a sudden case of lead poisoning!"

Luke, still trading blows with the driver of the first car, heard immediately and instantly backed away. "All right, you got us!" he said hastily, raising his hands in surrender. "I ain't gonna fight no more…just don't hurt him."

Bo's captor stood and roughly dragged the young man to his feet just in time for Bo to see the first driver step up to Luke and hit him hard enough to send him stumbling back against the General.

"Hey, he _said_ he wasn't gonna fight!" Bo burst out angrily. "There weren't no call for that!"

"I'm callin' the shots here, kid, not you," the first driver said coolly. He pulled his own handgun out of his jacket and nudged Luke with it. "Give me the keys."

Luke slowly reached in through the driver's side window and pulled the keys out of the ignition, dropping them in the other man's hand with a metallic jingle. Bo's guard walked him forward to stand next to his cousin and gave him a little shove, saying, "Both of you: get back in the car." He kept his gun trained on them while his partner opened the trunk.

"Luke, you okay?" Bo asked quietly.

Luke gingerly rubbed his hand against his face. "Yeah. He sure hits hard, though."

The cousins watched in confusion as the first man methodically removed every wooden crate from the trunk and loaded it into his own car. The General's trunk was slammed closed. Bo let out a shaky breath as the man with the gun slowly drew away. Then the car lurched once, twice—and he felt the familiar sinking list of a flat tire. The two men tossed the keys through the window onto Bo's lap, climbed into their cars and drove away without another word.

"What—what just happened?" Luke stammered.

Bo gulped. "I don't know." He turned on the headlights so he could see, hauled himself out the window and knelt by the car, running his hands over the tires. "Dang it! Luke, they done knifed both tires on the left side and we only got one spare. Ain't no way we can go after 'em."

Luke climbed out and surveyed the damage, shaking his head in dismay. "And now we gotta go back to Boss Hogg and tell him his shine was stolen."

Bo paled. "Luke…ain't no way he'd ever believe us. He's gonna lock us up and throw away the key."

"Don't jump to conclusions so fast," Luke said in a vain attempt to reassure his friend. "Just—lemme just get him on the CB. With a shipment underway you know he'll be listening."

"If you say so."

Luke reached a hesitant hand into the car and pulled out the CB mike. "This is Luke Duke callin' J.D. Hogg. You got your ears on, Boss?"

"_Oh, it's you is it? Well, whaddaya want?"_

Luke winced. "Boss, we've—we've run into some trouble."

"_What kind of trouble?"_ Boss asked, voice thick with suspicion.

Luke decided just to cut to the chase and get it over with. "Couple of guys just run us off the road and took all the cargo we were carryin'. We got two flats and one spare, and we're stuck." The boys waited for the expected explosion. Luke held the mike gingerly in his hand as if he were afraid it would burst into flame.

"_Oh, they did, did they? Well, where you at?"_

"Uh—the access road running between Tucker Lane and Badger Trail," Luke replied uncertainly, obviously surprised that he hadn't just gotten his ear chewed off.

"_Fine," _Boss grunted. _"Just you stay put. I'll be out there in a minute. I'm gone."_

Bo gaped at his older cousin. "'Stay put'? What happened to the cussin' and screamin'?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"We ain't _really_ gonna wait here for him are we?"

"We can't exactly _push_ the General outta here."

"I guess not." Bo sighed and dropped down to sit next to the car, leaning against the flat front wheel. Luke tossed the mike back into the car and sat down next to him. The cousins sat alone in the dark until they heard the familiar rumble of Boss Hogg's big white car. The commissioner was driving it himself with a grim expression on his face. Bo rose to his feet and extended a hand to help Luke up as Boss trudged over to inspect the General.

"Hm. Trunk's picked clean, all right." He ran a hand over the slashed tires and turned a critical gaze on the two young men.

"Boss, it happened just like Luke told you," Bo started to say, but Boss cut him off with a raised hand.

"Boys, I know you're gonna try and convince me—"

"But, Boss—!"

"Dah dah! Bo, you hush and let me finish! I was gonna say…" He pulled a cigar out of his pocket and lit it casually. "…I believe you." Bo and Luke stared at each other, struck speechless. "I got a lot of competitors, you know," Boss continued, voice heavy with professional pride. "Could be one of 'em found out about this run and wanted to cut me off. Ain't your fault there's people out there smarter'n you. I think you'd be used to _that_ by now. But…at least you tried. So…" He fished inside his money belt to pull out the incriminating Polaroid, tore it in half, and handed one part to each of the boys. "There. Now get outta here and don't let me catch you causin' no more trouble."

He hefted a spare tire out of his back seat and tossed it unceremoniously on the ground at their feet. Before the Dukes could say a word, he had hopped in his car, gunned the engine, and disappeared.

Bo stared dumbly at the torn photograph in his hand. "Did—did Boss just do what I think he did?" he finally forced out.

"Yeah," Luke said absently. He was still staring down the road after Boss' car.

"So…should we be relieved or worried?"

"I got no idea. This is _Boss_ we're talkin' about…"

Bo finished Luke's thought. "…which means we're probably in a lot more trouble than we think we're in." He wet his lips. "So what do we do now?"

Luke shrugged. "Change the tires and go home. Ain't nothin' more we can do tonight." They changed the tires in record time and drove home in uncharacteristic silence. By the time they fell into bed, they were exhausted, but anxiety and uncertainty kept them awake for a long time before they slipped into the quiet relief of sleep.

**If I was Bo an' Luke, I'd be worried, too. Boss Hogg don't never give anybody anything with his right hand unless he's gonna take it away with his left.**


	5. Lies and Consequences

– **Chapter Five –**

"**Lies and Consequences"**

Jesse was thoughtful and silent the next day at breakfast when Bo and Luke filled him in on the events of the previous night.

"…and there's the dang picture, right there," Bo finished, tossing the torn halves onto the table.

"Well, I don't like it," Daisy said decisively as she spooned jam onto her toast. "Boss Hogg is allergic to the truth, 'specially when it comes to you two. I wouldn't believe him if I were you."

"Well, me and Bo don't like it either, but as far as we know, he kept his word," Luke answered. "'Course, that don't exactly put us at ease, but we can't really do nothin' else right now."

"I know. I'm just still so mad that he trapped you boys like that. And look at what happened! He just better count his blessings that y'all weren't hurt last night. He had no call askin' you to do something like that."

Jesse frowned darkly. "That's right, he didn't. It was a rotten thing to do and rest assured, I ain't gonna let this slide. Next time I see that tub of lard, I'm gonna tell him just where he can put that shine of his the next time he hassles you."

Bo smirked. "Yeah, well, wait 'til I'm around to see it." He gulped down the last of his buttermilk and rose to his feet. "You ready to go, Luke?"

"Yep."

"Where you boys headed?"

"Town. We gotta pay Cooter back for towin' the General in the other day."

"Be careful, and make sure you steer clear of J.D. today."

"Sure thing, Uncle Jesse." Bo led the way out the door. The dog was dozing under a tree outside, but when he heard the boys heading for the car he stood up at once and ran over. His entire back end swung back and forth as he wagged.

"Well, don't he look good this mornin'!" Bo observed with a grin. The early morning sunshine glinted off the light gold coat as the animal rose on his hind legs and planted his forepaws against Bo's jeans. The young man laughed and rubbed the scruffy head. "Luke, I think he wants to come." He patted the windowsill and stepped aside. "Hey, dog, can you hop inside? C'mon, fella, jump on up."

Luke shrugged. "Well, as long as he can make it without scratchin' the paint—" The dog gave a light spring and jumped nimbly through the open window. Luke grinned. "Looks like we got us a riding buddy!"

The roads were clear and empty as the General Lee sped toward town. Bo kept a sharp eye out for Rosco, not wanting to get pulled over again after what had happened two days ago.

Cooter was up and around when they arrived at his garage. He had a car up on jacks already, but he was sitting outside on a battered wooden chair. He was holding a doughnut in one hand and a jar of moonshine in the other as he watched the morning traffic slowly winding its way through the narrow streets. When the General pulled up in his driveway he put his breakfast down and sauntered over.

"Hey, y'all! What brings you here?"

"We brought what we owe you for towin' us in," Luke said. He slid out of the car and slapped a five dollar bill into Cooter's hand. Cooter pocketed the money and stooped to peer in the window. "Hey, is that the same dog y'all found two days ago? I wouldn't hardly recognize him."

"Yeah, he cleans up good." Bo pulled himself out of the General and stood next to his cousin and his friend. "We gotta pick up some dog food, though. We've been givin' him bread and chicken scraps for the past couple days, but he can't eat that forever. And Daisy said we had to get him a collar."

"So you guys are gonna keep him?"

Bo glanced over at the dog. He was still sitting on the front seat of the General, watching the three young men with a friendly light in his big brown eyes. "Yeah, I think so. We've sorta taken a liking to him."

"You got a name for him yet?"

"Nope. We're still workin' on that."

"Well, he seems to really like the Robert E. Lee, there," Cooter said. "You could call him Robbie."

"That ain't too bad," Luke said thoughtfully.

"Uh-uh, wait a second," Bo cut in, "Ain't Robbie the name of that guy Daisy dated back in high school?"

Cooter winced. "Hoo boy, I forgot about _that._"

Luke looked confused. "What guy?"

"I forgot—you'd already joined up with marines before she met him," Bo explained. "He started out okay, but then he started treating her pretty bad. She dropped him like the rotten apple he was, but he wouldn't leave her alone…so I had to, uh, straighten him out."

"Wasn't he somethin' like three years older than you?" Cooter asked.

"Yup. That was Daisy's last year at Hazzard High, and he was older'n she was." Bo grinned, looking immensely pleased with himself. "And I _still_ whipped his tail." He turned back to Luke. "Long story short, this dog don't want the same name as that guy."

"Okay, point taken," Luke said with a laugh.

Cooter was still thinking. "Well, you can't call 'im Buster, 'cause that's _my_ dog…" He smirked. "You could always call him 'Roadkill'."

Bo rolled his eyes. "Cooter…"

"Well, he _almost_ was," Cooter shrugged matter-of-factly.

"Tell ya what, when we think of a name, we'll let you know," Luke said with an amused smile. "Right now we got errands to run. See you at the Boar's Nest for happy hour?"

"I'll be there with bells on!"

**xxxxx**

**Y'all remember that ball ol' Bo and Luke got to rollin' last night? Well, it ain't hit the bottom yet. No, sir…it's just startin' to pick up speed.**

Boss Hogg was sitting behind his desk at the town hall, skimming over the past month's parking meter revenue report when the door to his office swung silently open. He glanced up curiously and tensed as he saw the familiar figure standing in the doorway, silhouetted by the early evening light. His heart started beating a little faster, but he forced himself to stay calm and put the next part of his plan into action.

"Why, Mr. Brock! What can I do for you? Didn't expect to see you again so soon."

"I'm sure you didn't." Brock stepped inside and shut the door with deadly calm. "You didn't show last night, Hogg. That was a bad move. I rarely give second chances…and I never give thirds." Just like that, his pistol appeared in his hand. "So either you pay me right now or you get to explain to Saint Peter why you've been robbing him without paying Paul."

"Now, hold on a minute!" Boss said defensively, rising to his feet. "'Course I didn't show last night. I _sent_ the money! Had a couple delivery boys run it out for me. You didn't say nothin' about who needed to bring it as long as you got it."

"I _didn't_ get it, Hogg. Your delivery boys never came."

"What?" Boss gasped, pretending to be horrified. "They didn't? Well—well, I just don't know what to say. I _told_ them that money was important…I can't believe they would just _take_ it. I always thought them Dukes were honest, red-blooded American boys!"

The other man's eyes narrowed into glittering slits. "So their name is Duke, is it?"

"Yeah, it's Duke. Bo and Luke. Those two boys come from a bad family but I _thought_ they'd escape that bad reputation! They always seemed like they were tryin'…but I guess the road apple don't fall too far from the horse." He shook his fist. "I'll have my sheriff out on the road right away and we'll haul 'em in! Can't miss 'em in that orange clunker car they drive."

Brock's calm exterior cracked. "Hogg, you're as stupid as you are fat!" he snapped. "I'm through waiting on you. I'm going to find your delivery boys myself, and I'm gonna find out exactly what happened to my money." He started to walk away.

Boss hustled after him. "Well, listen, you bring those Dukes back here when you're done and we'll get the truth out of 'em! I've known those boys all their lives, and I know how to make 'em talk."

**If Boss Hogg was a wooden puppet, I reckon his nose would be a country mile long by now. **

Brock wasn't impressed. His expression grew dark and he towered threateningly over the short commissioner. "I don't need _your_ help with _my_ business, Hogg. You've done enough. I'm going to handle this _my_ way, and if you know what's good for you, you won't interfere." He turned sharply and was gone, slamming the door forcefully behind him. No sooner had he left than the door swung open again and Rosco pushed his way inside, staring behind him.

"Boss, who was that? He went barrelin' out of your office faster than a scalded cat!"

Boss looked out the window as Brock climbed into his car and drove away. "That, Rosco, was A.J. Brock."

"The—the bulldog?" Rosco gulped. "He don't look too happy."

"'Course he ain't," Boss said smugly. "He just found out that the Duke boys stole the fifty thousand dollars he had coming to him."

"But, uh, Boss…" Rosco pushed back his hat and scratched his head. "Bo and Luke didn't steal it 'cause I got it packed away in—"

"I _know_ that, you dipstick!" Boss snapped. "But Brock don't know it. He thinks the Duke boys have his money, and he's gonna go get 'em. When he catches 'em, we'll toss 'em in jail for grand theft. I'll get to keep my fifty thousand, and the Dukes will get twenty to fifty!"

"Oooh, that's good, Boss! You're a smart little marshmallow!" Rosco praised. He pinched Boss' cheek affectionately.

"Would you please?" Boss snapped. Rosco squeaked and immediately whipped his hand back as the irritated commissioner slapped his fingers.

"Boss, I just got one more question…how are you gonna get to keep your money? You know, that bulldog fella seems pretty mean. I thought you was gonna give him the money after we got the Duke boys."

"Well, I've been doin' some thinking. Brock may be a good gambler…but so am I," Boss replied shrewdly. "Once we get the Dukes, you're gonna call the state police and tell 'em Bo and Luke stole that money from _me_. I'm bettin' Brock won't want nothin' to do with the state police 'cause he knows they've been trying to catch him at his bad business for years. With all that money as evidence, he ain't gonna be able to put a claim on it…they'd ask too many questions. Then the Dukes are taken outta my way and I don't lose a penny!"

Rosco patted Boss' shiny scalp. "Oh, see, that's why I love ya—you've always got those devious little plans in that fat little head of yours!"

"Stop that!" Boss gave him a dirty look and slapped his hand away. "I ain't finished yet! See, there's always the chance that it won't work out that way. I could wind up losin' my hard-stolen—I mean, hard-_earned—_money to Brock, and we won't be able to pin the theft on the Duke boys…" He beckoned Rosco closer and leaned in conspiratorially. "But I still got an ace up my sleeve." He rummaged in his pockets until he pulled out a shiny piece of paper.

Rosco's eyes got big. "Hey, that's the other picture of the General Lee!" he exclaimed. "It turned out right nice, too…you can see every last little jug of shine."

"Yes, you can!" Boss said triumphantly. "And the Duke boys don't know I got it! They think I tore up the picture, but it was just a decoy to get 'em off my back. They never asked if I had _two_! I may lose my fifty-thousand dollar wager, but between me and the Duke boys, the odds are stacked in _my_ favor!"

**Don't that figure? If Boss stacks the deck, you just _know_ he's gonna be holdin' the trump card.**

"And they'll be up a creek without a paddle and a hole in their canoe! Now, that is downright sneaky!" Rosco said admiringly. "I tell ya, Boss, for such a round little person, you sure looked at all the angles!"

"I did, didn't I?" Boss said with a devious laugh. "I didn't expect Brock to go after the Duke boys himself, but it works out real convenient for me. It probably saves me money in the long run, too, 'cause I don't gotta pay for damage to county vehicles."

Rosco frowned in confusion. "You lost me on that one."

Boss scowled. "No, it's the _Dukes_ that lose you! They don't have no trouble gettin' away from _you_—which almost always results in you bashin' up your patrol car—"

"Now, wait a minute—"

"And as much as it _pains_ me to admit it, they manage to get away from _me_ from time to time…but there ain't _nobody_ that can get away from Bulldog Brock," Boss finished with a cunning smile. "I'm just lettin' a professional do the legwork for me."

Rosco looked mildly affronted at the insult to his sheriffing prowess. "Boss, I think Enos and I can—"

"You and Enos can get your tails out there and bring that money back here! I wanna keep it here with me where it's safe. Now, git!" Boss punctuated the order with a shove that sent Rosco stumbling out the door, unsure if he should be insulted by the blow to his abilities or glad that, for once, he didn't have to mess with apprehending the aggravating pair of cousins that plagued his brother-in-law.

**xxxxx**

Happy hour at the Boar's Nest officially was from five to six, but the pub was still packed and lively as the hands of the wall clock crept past eleven. The parking lot was full of empty cars—or _nearly_ empty cars. On the end of the very last row, the dim silhouette of two men could be seen, sitting very still in the front seat.

"You sure that's the one?"

"Come on, Brock…you honestly think there could be _two_ cars around here that look like that?"

"I just want to be sure. Don't want to waste time on this." Brock glanced at his watch, squinting in the dim light to make out the time. The sun had set hours ago but the Boar's Nest was still hopping. More people were entering rather than leaving, and every time the door opened, music and laughter spilled out into the parking lot.

"Why didn't you just shake down Hogg again? Ten to one he never really tried to deliver that money. Probably hoped you'd forget about it."

Brock shook his head. "I don't think so…that J.D. Hogg is a coward if I ever saw one. He's too scared to try anything cute."

**Friends, y'all just witnessed one of the few times where someone _under_estimated Boss Hogg. Now, that don't happen too often. **

"Where are all these people coming from?" the driver of the car wondered. "I swear, there are more people here than we saw in town all day."

"Don't pay any attention to them, Rod," Brock said. "The only two that matter are those right there." He gestured out the window. A pair of young men had just exited the Boar's Nest, laughing and talking animatedly as they waved goodbye to friends still inside. Brock was surprised to see that a pale yellow dog had followed the boys out of the bar, staying close to their heels.

The dog hopped into the open windows of the orange car Brock and Rod had been watching and the young men slid agilely inside after it. From their vantage point, the two crooks could see the dog's plumed tail waving like a flag from the back seat. The car zipped out of the parking lot with a parting blast on its horn.

Rod chuckled in amusement as he heard "Dixie" echo off the trees, but Brock just rolled his eyes as he picked up his car phone.

"_This is Snyder."_

"Our friends are leaving the Boar's Nest. Are you and Max ready?"

"_Ready and waiting."_

"Good. Rod and I are following them. We should be near you in about ten minutes."

**xxxxx**

Bo took one hand off the wheel to cover his gaping yawn. In the passenger seat, Luke spared his younger cousin a glance to ask, "You okay to be drivin'?"

"Aw, sure. I'm awake…just tuckered out after all that happened last night. So it's either I go to sleep now, or I go to sleep in church tomorrow morning—and I ain't plannin' on doin' _that_ again.Uncle Jesse weren't none too pleased the last time that happened."

Luke snickered. "Don't I know it. I'm in the same boat, though eleven o'clock is a bit early to turn in on a Saturday night." He cast a brief regretful look over his shoulder in the direction of the Boar's Nest—then raised his eyebrows as he saw the pair of fast-approaching headlights coming up behind.

"Bo, you'd better get over. Someone behind us seems pretty anxious to get by."

"Well, I ain't gonna stand in his way." Bo drifted to the side of the road, but the other car followed. Both young men let out a shout of surprise as the car slammed into the General's rear bumper. The big orange car skidded toward the drainage ditch on the side of the road.

"What the devil—?" Bo braced himself against the door and spun the wheel, bringing the General fishtailing onto the road again. "That idiot!"

"He's no idiot, he did that on purpose!" Luke's exclamation ended with a grunt as a second blow from behind slammed him against the door. "He's tryin' to run us off. Get us outta here, Bo!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Bo leaned forward in his seat and stomped on the gas. The General surged forward, and Bo kept darting glances in the mirror, weaving on the road to keep the pursuing car from getting alongside them. "What the heck did we _do_ to make every goon in the county start chasin' us?" he wondered aloud.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"We must've slept late the day they handed out good luck for the week." Bo gritted his teeth and tensed as he shifted his grip on the wheel, barking out a warning to his cousin. "Grab onto something!"

Luke barely had time to brace himself before Bo cranked the wheel to the left. The General slewed around a hairpin turn, kicking up a cloud of dust as the wheels spun against the dry dirt road. "Where you headed?"

Bo's mouth was fixed in a thin line as he cast another look over his shoulder. "Jessup Road. Remember that long wooded stretch? Ain't no way they can get around us to run us off there, and maybe we can outrun 'em."

"Good idea."

The General pulled ahead of the other car and for a moment it looked as if they might outdistance the men behind them. Bo leaned on the accelerator as he saw the dark shape of thick woods looming ahead. Jessup Road was a narrow dirt track stretching ahead of him until it wound out of sight in the trees.

"Once they get in those woods, we're stuck behind them," Rod said to Brock. "And they took a different way than we thought they would—it'll take Max and Snyder a while to catch up with us."

"That doesn't matter," Brock said coolly. "They can't get away. Even if they try to double back, Max and Snyder will be there to head them off. Just stick with them." He pulled his handgun from its holster and slowly raised his arm to take aim.

Both boys ducked when the first gunshot tore through the air. "Oh, man…" Bo bit his lip and focused on the road ahead, not daring to look behind. "Luke, I think I can out-drive that guy but we're gonna need help, and _fast_."

"You're right." Staying as low as possible in his seat, Luke reached for the CB.

**xxxxx**

"…Forty-five, six, seven…" Boss fumbled through the pile of cash he had sitting on his desk, carefully counting it into a large briefcase. "Fifty thousand dollars," he mused in satisfaction.

He jumped as the CB on his desk suddenly crackled to life, hearing the roar of an engine and the scratch of static before a familiar voice burst over the airwaves. _"This is Luke Duke callin' the Hazzard Net—We got a mayday out on Jessup Road! Anyone with your ears on, come back, please!"_ Boss just leaned forward and listened to the radio silence with greedy interest. Just as he'd thought: eleven o'clock on a Saturday night would have half the population in bed and the other half whooping it up at the Boar's Nest.

Luke's voice came again, taut and anxious. _"Repeat, this is Luke Duke callin' the Hazzard Net: we need help and we need it now!"_

The faintest beginnings of a frown curled Boss' mouth downwards. In all the years he'd known the Duke boys—and there had been a darned sight too many years for his liking—only rarely had he heard one of them sound the way Luke did now. Was that—could that be _fear_ he heard in the ordinarily fearless young man's voice?

"_Attention, Hazzard Net—anybody listening out there? We—"_

"_Luke, watch out!"_ A cry of alarm from Bo, the squeal of tires, and the loud crack of gunfire caused the CB on Boss' desk to buzz loudly. There was a sudden confusion of voices and noise before the broadcast suddenly cut off, leaving Boss alone with silence and a growing uneasiness in his belly. The faint swirl of suspicion that had been nagging at him all evening—telling him that he had done the wrong thing by letting Brock go after the Dukes—suddenly solidified into a chilling certainty. He had meant to trap the boys, but now he began to wonder: what would a man as vicious as Brock do when he caught them? He stared at the CB for a moment longer before he lurched up from his desk and disappeared out the door.

**xxxxx**

"Attention, Hazzard Net—anybody listening out there? We—" The car behind them roared forward and plowed into the General again as the passenger took a second shot at the pair of cousins.

Bo suddenly gasped and cried out in alarm as he felt his control slipping. "Luke, watch out!" The orange car rattled ominously as it started skidding into the trees at the edge of the road. Luke threw himself prone across the seat as the gnarled branches speared through his open window. He bumped hard against Bo, causing his cousin to bite back a frustrated exclamation as he struggled to right the General's course. A loud metallic _snap_ caught his ears and he looked back just in time to see the CB antenna spinning wildly off into the trees.

"I hope someone out there heard us, Bo, 'cause that tree just ripped off our antenna. How you holdin' up?"

Bo glanced behind him as he guided the car around a curve in the road. "He's a tough old buzzard, but I can hold him. I think I can lose him after I get outta this narrow lane, but if he knocks us off we're gonna find ourselves wrapped around a tree and it ain't gonna be easy to _un_wrap us." He shook his head angrily at himself. "I shoulda known this was a bad idea!"

"Nah, you did all you could," Luke said. "I woulda done the same thing." He reached into the back seat and felt around for his bow and arrows. The dog had been jostled onto the floor when the chase had first started, and now he was crouched nervously on top of the archery cases. Luke gave the dog a gentle push to the side and extracted the weapon. "They're too close to use dynamite—if they get blown off the road, we'll go with 'em—but I'll see if I can't shoot out a tire or two."

"Be careful!" Bo said shortly. "This road is tricky enough without someone shootin' at us from behind!"

"Don't worry 'bout me, just keep your eyes on the road!"

Bo didn't dare watch as Luke pulled himself halfway out of the car and balanced sitting in the window. He heard the familiar _twang_ of the bow as his cousin loosed an arrow into the night, but the car behind them was unfazed. The gunfire started again and Bo heard a metallic screech as a bullet skipped off the General's roof. He swallowed hard and forced himself to keep looking ahead. _God, please don't let them hit Luke!_

Perched in the window of the General, Luke pulled another arrow out and drew back to fire. The arrow scraped against the fender of the pursuing car, just barely missing the front tire. Luke ducked and flattened himself against the roof of the General as he felt leaves from a low-hanging branch whip past his head. The trees were much too close for his liking, but he was their only chance at getting those men off their backs. He steadied himself and prepared to fire a third time.

The driver saw what Luke was doing. He swerved out of the way and tried to force his car between the left side of the General and the encroaching woods. His bumper clipped the General's back end at an odd angle, causing the big orange car to fishtail and then plunge sharply to the right in spite of Bo's skill. The impact threw Luke backwards before he could catch himself. He caught a brief glimpse of a low tree looming up ahead, then a stunning blow carried him off on a wave of pain and he saw nothing more.


	6. Found and Lost

_Tiny announcement before this chapter gets started: I made an oversight during chapter five and somewhere along the way, I lost the dog. (Woops—sorry, pooch!) Thanks to GrayWolf84 for bringing it to my attention! Originally the boys were going to take him home earlier in the day, but I realized that the later chapters will work better if the dog is in the car…so I tweaked chapter five a little (yet again) and the situation has been fixed._

_I also forgot to say thanks to KatieMalfoy19, whose comments on chapter four got me thinking and eventually brought about Boss' second picture of the General. But everything is where it should be now, and it should be smooth sailing from here. (Well, for me, anyway…Bo and Luke might disagree.) _;) _Carry on!_

- Flynne :)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– **Chapter Six –**

"**Found and Lost"**

"Luke!" The panicked shout tore out of Bo's chest as his cousin fell. He instinctively slammed on the brakes, but the car behind him kept going. It smashed into the General with jarring force. Bo growled determinedly and held on. He took a sharp breath and floored it, speeding ahead even though it was tearing him up inside to leave Luke behind.

The wild chase had lasted through most of the wooded section of road, and the instant the General burst out of the narrow lane, he wrenched the wheel around. The air filled with the harsh smell of burning rubber as he forced the car into a 180 and tore past the pursuing car. He heard branches snapping as the car's back end swiveled through the underbrush, but all he could think about was going back the way he had come and finding his cousin.

**Bo ain't the only one scared for Luke—I am too. Every time those boys go hangin' out of them windows like that, I get nervous that somethin' like that might happen…but I never expected that it actually _would_. **

The rear window shattered in a spray of glass as the men in the car behind started shooting again. Bo felt the cold shards hit the back of his neck, but he just ducked lower in the seat and kept going, frantic blue eyes scanning the dirt track for any sign of his best friend. His brain was screaming at him to _go, go, go!_ as the pursuing car loomed closer, but he didn't dare go full speed in case Luke was lying in the road.

His heart plummeted to his feet as the General's headlights suddenly illuminated the shape of another car up ahead, parked across the road and completely blocking the narrow lane.

"Not again!" Bo burst out. He stomped on the brake and spun the wheel to keep from ramming into the other car, holding his breath as the General spun and skidded sideways. He lurched to a halt bare inches from the other car and there was a squeal of tires and a cloud of dust as the car behind him hemmed him in.

Bo barely had time to pry his death-grip off the wheel before two burly men from the second car reached through the window and grabbed him, dragging him out of the General's narrow window with painful roughness. He winced as they slammed his back up against the car and pinned him there.

The man on his left caught sight of the knife fastened to Bo's belt. He pulled it out and flipped it open, examining the blade with casual interest in the yellow glow from the headlights. "You sure ain't too bright, friend," he drawled. "I think you would've gotten away if you hadn't come back. You're a real softie to come back for your buddy, but I'm willing to bet he bought it."

Bo fumed at the mean grin on the man's face, but he felt a tiny spark of hope. The man didn't _know _what had happened to Luke…which meant that they hadn't found him. He had been terrified that his cousin would be caught and killed by whoever was behind him. He knew there was a horribly real possibility that Luke had been killed in the fall anyway, but the faint hope that he had survived and escaped gave him courage and he stared back defiantly into the other man's eyes.

"Yeah? Well, seems to me _you_ ain't so smart neither!" he retorted. "Folks 'round here don't take too kindly to thugs gangin' up on their friends." He felt a chill run through him when the other man looked at him through narrowed eyes and leaned into him, pressing the knife against his side. He could feel the razor-sharp edge through the thin fabric of his shirt, an unwelcome reminder that he had sharpened the blade just the week before.

"You got a mouth on you, kid, and I ain't sure I like it," the big man said menacingly.

"Max, get out of his face." A tall, dark-haired man, obviously the leader, strode forward and fixed Bo with a heated glare. "All right, Duke, _talk!"_ he growled, grabbing his prisoner by the collar. "Where's the money?"

Bo's heart was racing and he was nearly sick with worry over Luke, but he was good and mad and he wasn't about to be pushed around. "I don't know what you're talkin' about!" he protested angrily.

The other man smiled savagely. "I've only heard that excuse about four thousand times." His grip tightened. "Now, _where's the money?_"

"I got three bucks in my wallet," Bo shot back. "You want it? You're welcome to it."

The man lashed out and backhanded him across the face. "You want us to refresh your memory? You were supposed to make a delivery last night but you never showed up. Somewhere along the way, you took that money and hid it: fifty thousand dollars. I've killed men for less, plowboy."

"You're crazy!" Bo snapped. "The only thing we hauled last night was a load of whiskey, and we didn't even make it 'cause we were—" The words jammed in his throat as sudden realization made his nerves thrum like electrical wire. _Holy smoke! Boss Hogg! He was lyin' to us the whole time!_

"You were _what_? Don't bother lying to me. I already heard the whole thing from J.D. Hogg. You'll save yourself a lot of grief if you just hand it over."

"Listen, I swear it's the truth!" Bo insisted. His breaths grew shallow as he fully began to realize the danger he was in. His eyes swept the darkness behind the cluster of men, looking for any sign of Luke. He saw nothing. "Boss Hogg told me and my cousin we were deliverin' a load of shine for him. Some guys run us off the road and took the crates before we got where we were goin'. I don't know no more'n that!"

The man's eyes narrowed into cold slits. "You're gonna wish you'd told me what you did with that money, boy," he said ominously. He made a brief gesture and the two men holding Bo tried to force him to the ground. Bo fought back, but his struggles came to a sudden halt as he felt a burning-cold stitch of pain in his side. He gasped sharply, realizing with a surge of alarm that his anger had caused him to forget about the knife.

His surprise gave his captors the advantage and before he could resist, the man called Max had hooked his foot behind his leg and knocked him down. The others gathered round to hold him down while the leader knelt over him and pressed a thick, wet cloth hard against his face, covering his mouth and nose.

Bo instinctively recoiled and clamped his mouth shut as he tasted the mildly sweet liquid on his tongue. He held his breath and fought hard to break free, but he was helpless flat on his back. His lungs were burning with the effort of holding his breath but he didn't dare let himself breathe—he didn't know what the man was holding over his face but he knew he shouldn't inhale it.

The man holding the rag grew impatient and drew back his fist to hit Bo hard in the stomach. The air burst out of Bo's chest in a rush and he gasped, panting heavily as his aching lungs cried out for air. He could feel the edges of his mind start to grow fuzzy and he tried not to breathe again, but the man above him kept hitting him, forcing him to inhale the sweet-smelling vapors.

Bo felt his body going numb and he grew lax against the ground. The stinging pain in his side dwindled to nearly nothing. The man stopped hitting him, but he hardly noticed it. His attempts to hold his breath were becoming shorter and shorter, and he found that he was fighting to keep his eyes open. A few moments more, and Bo knew he was slipping away. The glare from the headlights merged and spun around him, pulling him down into a black vortex.

**xxxxx**

Brock sat back on his heels and watched his victim panting as he fought for air. The young man gave a last gasping sigh before his eyes closed and he went limp against the ground. Brock immediately pulled the chloroform-soaked cloth away from Bo's face, gazing critically down at his prisoner.

"He still alive, Snyder?" he asked.

One of the men pinning Bo's shoulders to the ground put his fingers against his throat. "Yeah, he's alive. Is that what you wanted?"

"For now." Brock draped the rag over Bo's mouth and nose again and rose to his feet. He looked distastefully at the blood slowly soaking through Bo's shirt onto the ground. "That was stupid, Max," he said angrily. "We can't kill him yet. If his cousin is dead, this one needs to stay alive to tell me where the money is."

Max prodded the prone body with his foot. "I didn't mean to cut him. You saw him fighting back. Anyway, it was just a pocketknife. It can't be _that_ bad."

"You better hope not," Brock replied warningly. A sudden high-pitched whine caught his attention and for the first time he noticed that the Duke's dog had climbed out of the car. The dog had been watching the strange goings-on from the back seat with mild confusion, but once he realized that the kind young man he liked was in trouble, he had started to get agitated. He was pacing anxiously around the group of men, waiting for his chance to push through and get to Bo.

Brock nudged him away with his foot, but when the dog insisted on moving closer he kicked him sharply in the ribs with his heavy boot. The dog gave a surprised yelp and ducked underneath the General.

**Now, that's just _low_, ain't it? You gotta be some kind of scum to beat a man down like he just done to Bo, but to turn right around an' start kickin' his dog, well…that's crookeder than the devil's hind toe.**

Satisfied that the pest had been effectively discouraged, Brock looked away and started scanning the trees at the edge of the road. "The second man fell out of the car somewhere along here," he said. "If the fall killed him, we can let this one live. If he got away, we'll finish this guy off. Snyder, you stay with him—keep that rag over his face, but make sure he keeps breathing. We need him alive for now but we can't have him waking up too soon. The rest of you, start looking."

Brock's thugs began to spread out to search the underbrush but the sudden sound of a car engine and the glow of headlights down the road brought them up short.

"Change in plans, boys!" Brock called. "We can't get caught out here…Head for the cars."

"What about _him_?" Rod asked, jerking his thumb toward the still form on the ground.

"We're taking him with us. Snyder, you and Max get him in his car and follow us. Rod will drive your car."

The two big men bent down and lifted Bo's body from the ground. They dumped him in the back seat of the General through the window openings before tugging at the door handles. The doors stuck fast. Fumbling inside to find the locks didn't do any good.

"Brock, we can't get the doors open!" Snyder called back.

Brock frowned as the sound of the car drew closer. "Never mind, then. We've got to get out of here. I don't think it's going to be a problem, though…He won't be hard to find, and I'll finish the job later myself." He gave one last contemptuous glance at the General Lee before he hurried to his car and sped off into the night.

As soon as Brock's men moved away from the General, the dog jumped back inside. He slithered into the back seat, nosing concernedly at Bo's body. His nostrils flared as he smelled blood mingled with the strange, tingling smell of chloroform. Max and Snyder had left Bo's face covered, and the mild scent was strong to the dog's sensitive nose. He whined uneasily and gave a disgusted snort, recoiling from the unsettling odor. He climbed back into the front of the car and sat as far from the smell as he could get without losing sight of Bo.

The next moment, the approaching car hove into view around a bend in the road: a huge white Cadillac. Boss Hogg saw the General sitting in the middle of the road with a mixture of anxiety and relief. He slammed on the brakes and climbed out of his car in haste.

He lumbered up to the General, panting heavily as he all but collapsed against the hood. "Oh, thank goodness I found it! I plumb run my legs off!" He sucked down another deep breath before he moved around the side to peer in the window. "Luke? Bo? You boys in there? I've been lookin' all over the place for—" The words died on his lips and he felt a chill of horror as he looked inside. Bo was curled up on the back seat, unmoving. His face was pale and still, and a dark red stain was slowly spreading across his pale yellow work shirt.

"Oh, Lordy! I done it for sure this time," Boss moaned. He looked around for Luke, but the only living thing he saw was the shaggy yellow dog on the front seat, giving him a friendly but hesitant stare. He put a chubby hand through the back window and nervously tapped his fingertips against Bo's hair. "Oh, Bo? Bo? Time to wake up!" There was no response. He leaned in a little farther, pausing to toss away the damp rag that obscured much of Bo's features, and lightly slapped his cheek. "Come on, you ornery lawbreaker! Wake up!"

No response.

Boss bit his lip, stamping his feet in agitation. "Oh, I gotta get him outta there!" He tried to lean in through the window, but got stuck halfway through. "Dah! Confound it all! Why can't you Dukes have cars that work like normal people? Stupid ding dang doors stuck tighter than molasses in winter!" he scolded. He planted his feet against the ground and leaned back, popping out like a cork from a bottle. "Dangit, you got yourself _in_ there...there's gotta be a way to get you _out_!"

He leaned in again, flailing his arms around until he managed to grab onto Bo's shirt. He braced himself and leaned back. Bo slid a little ways across the seat, but Boss couldn't move him much. "Jiminy crickets! You ain't much bigger around than a telephone pole; how comes you're so heavy?"

Boss backed away, looking anxiously around for any sign of help. "I just gotta get you back to town! I can't stand the sight of you but I never ever wanted to hurt nobody..." He trailed off, running out of breath. "Jefferson Hogg, you got yourself in a bind this time," he muttered.

Then his beady brown eyes lit up. "I can't move Bo...but maybe I can move that stupid orange bus he drives!" He scuttled back to his car and hastily hooked his towing chain between the General and his own car. "It's gonna play havoc with my gas mileage...but I'll just send the bill to the Dukes!" He chuckled at his own resourcefulness as he started towing the car back the way he had come.

**By the time ol' Boss stopped at the Boar's Nest, he weren't laughin' no more. He was gettin' so worried that he felt he couldn't even choke down one pickled pig's foot. He kept lookin' back at the General the whole way, waitin' for Bo to sit up and start yellin' at him, but he ain't heard nothin'. Right now he's startin' to think Bo might never move again—and there ain't _nobody_ gets re-elected with somethin' like _that_ hangin' over their head.**

Boss rolled out of his car and bolted into the Boar's Nest as fast as his short little legs could carry him. "Hey! Hey, stop everything!" He bellowed. The music and laughter continued unabated. The only person to notice him at all was Rosco.

"There you are, Little Fat Buddy!" the sheriff said excitedly. "You know, I've been wonderin' where you got to! We couldn't find you here or at your office, and Lulu said she hadn't seen you. Flash was worried, too, and she—"

"Oh, never mind that flea magnet!" Boss said crossly, waving his hands frantically in the air. "We got trouble!"

"What kinda trouble?"

"Duke trouble, that's what kind! You numbskull, do we _ever_ have anything else?"

Daisy heard her last name from where she was standing over by the bar. She slammed down her tray and marched over, planting her hands on her hips. "Boss, you quit ridin' on my cousins! They ain't done nothin' wrong, but you won't let up on 'em! I know all about what you made them do last night, and I think it was a real low-down thing to do, so if I were you, I'd—"

"Oh, quit crowdin' me!" Boss cut her off, pointing a chubby finger toward the parking lot. "If y'all would quit yappin' like a bunch of hens, you'd have let me tell you that Bo Duke might be _dyin'_ in that car out there!"

All conversation in the lively bar stopped instantly, and every eye fixed on Boss Hogg. Daisy went white. She pushed the stammering Rosco out of the way and bolted outside. Cooter jumped up and darted after her, leaving the sound of breaking glass behind him in the silent room as his beer mug shattered on the floor. Unable to face the incredulous—and accusing—stares inside, Boss turned around and chased after them.

Daisy skidded to a halt next to the General and slipped inside without a moment's pause. She climbed into the back of the car and knelt on the floor, bending anxiously over her cousin. "Bo, honey, can you hear me?" She gently cupped his face in her hands, brushing the hair off his forehead. His skin felt warm. She pressed her fingers against his neck, feeling for a pulse. A slow, gentle pressure rebounded against her fingers. In the dim light, she could just barely see his chest rise and fall.

"Thank God! He's alive," she said in relief. She quickly looked him over and her heart gave a lurch as she noticed his bloody shirt. There was a tear in the fabric a few inches above his waist on his left side, and much of the material on that half of the shirt was soaked through. "Cooter, he's bleeding! We gotta get him to the hospital."

"Easier done than said!" Cooter nudged the dog out of the driver's seat and hastily slid in through the window. He pawed around the wheel and was relieved to find the key still in the ignition. He gave a quick twist and the engine roared to life. The dog immediately slid to the floor on the passenger side and braced himself in the corner. He could sense that Cooter was every bit as anxious as Bo and Luke had been earlier, and he had no desire to be tossed about again.

"Get goin', Cooter! Please hurry!"

"We're gone, sweetheart!" Cooter gunned the engine and flew out of the Boar's Nest parking lot faster than if he'd had a truckload of revenuers on his tail, leaving a small crowd of observers staring after them.

Daisy climbed onto the back seat and squeezed into the corner, pillowing Bo's head and shoulders on her lap. It was tight back there—Bo was a tall man, and having his frame sprawled out on the seat made for an awkward fit. She was a little cramped, but that was the least of her worries.

"Oh, honey…how did this happen?" Was it really only half an hour ago that he had bid her a cheerful goodnight? _"Stay out of trouble on the way home!"_ Her playful parting words echoed in her head and she blinked hard, fighting back tears as she brushed her cousin's blond hair off his forehead. She gave a little gasp as Bo suddenly took a sharp, deep breath and shifted against the seat.

"Bo! Can you hear me?"

"Is he comin' around?" Cooter asked, slewing the General around a curve in the road.

"I think so." Daisy put her hand on Bo's cheek, holding his head steady, watching with growing hope as his shallow breaths grew longer and deeper. "Bo? Wake up, sugar."

"Mmmph…D-Daisy?" Bo's blue eyes fluttered open, their clear depths unnaturally clouded with pain and confusion.

"Yeah, it's me, I'm here."

"Where—" Bo tried to sit up but fell back against her at once, wincing as he reached for his head.

Daisy put her hands on his shoulders, holding him down. "Take it easy, Bo! You're hurt! Just lie still. Cooter's drivin' us to the hospital."

His hand strayed to the throbbing pain in his side and he flinched as his fingers came away wet. Daisy caught hold of his wrist and moved his hand away. "I'm bleeding," he said muzzily, almost to himself. He looked up apprehensively at his cousin. "Is it bad?"

Daisy gently pulled his shirt free of his waistband, a chill running through her as she touched the wet fabric. She peeled back his shirt and cringed inwardly when she saw the wound, but the knot in her chest loosened a little as she realized it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

"No," she replied. "It doesn't look too deep. I can't see it too good in this light, but it looks like the bleeding is slowing down."

"Man, I'm glad to hear it." Bo gave his head a little shake and blinked a few times, trying to clear the foggy feeling from his brain. "When that guy took my knife I thought he was gonna try and slice me up with it."

Daisy shook her head in confusion. "What guy? Who?"

"I—I don't know."

"Where's Luke?"

Bo abruptly stiffened as Daisy's question brought the full memory of the night's events back in a rush. "Luke!" he gasped. His eyes grew wide as he looked up into his cousin's face. "Daisy, we gotta find him! He could be really hurt!"

"Honey, what happened? Where is he?"

"These two guys were chasin' us…They tried to run us off the road and they started shooting at us. Luke tried to shoot their tires with the bow and arrow but we were on that narrow part of Jessup Road—they rammed us and I couldn't hold the General to the center. Luke got knocked out of the car."

Daisy stifled a gasp of dismay. She was afraid for Luke but it wouldn't do to let Bo see how scared she really was, particularly because she could tell he wasn't completely all right himself. He was speaking slowly and tiredly and he still had an unfocused look in his eyes. So she took a deep breath and threaded her fingers through his hair again, trailing her fingers across his temple in an attempt to calm him.

"Don't you worry, Bo. Just as soon as we get you to the hospital we'll get someone out there to look for Luke. Don't worry…We'll find him, I promise."

**Boy, I sure do hope she's right. Daisy ain't never broke a promise before. They say there's a first time for everything, but I hope this ain't it.**


	7. Owning Up

– **Chapter Seven –**

"**Owning Up"**

The first thing Luke was aware of was the shooting pain across his chest and right shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes and was startled to see the dim outlines of tree branches above his head. His brow furrowed in confusion when he realized he was lying buried in a tangle of brush by the side of a winding dirt road. How in the world had he gotten there? But as the cobwebs slowly cleared from his head, everything came flooding back to him. He gasped sharply and struggled to sit up, but his efforts caused the ache in his shoulder to spike unmercifully. A muffled cry of pain escaped him and he collapsed back onto the thick carpet of leaves.

He lay still for a minute, just trying to breathe, but that hurt, too. He'd had enough cracked ribs throughout his rough-and-tumble life to recognize the bitingly sharp twinges that came every time he took a breath.

Luke could feel soft darkness brushing against his mind and it was tempting just to give in and sink back into painless oblivion, but he knew if he passed out again, alone, there was a good chance he'd never wake up. So he slowly moved to get his left arm beneath him, braced himself, and pushed himself determinedly upright. His shoulders hunched forward reflexively to try to ease the pain, but it only made it worse. "Luke, I think you're in trouble," he muttered. But it wouldn't do him any good just to sit there.

Steeling himself against the fierce pain in his shoulder, he gritted his teeth and staggered to his feet to have a look around. The world tilted and swam in front of his eyes, and he nearly fell. He bumped up against a tree, which kept him on his feet, but the jolt sent another spear of pain across his chest that left him breathless, and it took him a moment to steady himself.

The road was dark and silent, and Bo and the General were nowhere to be found. That meant either Bo had gotten away, or…Luke refused to finish the thought, determined to believe that his cousin was all right. Now he had a decision to make: did he stay where he was or did he try to find help on his own? If he stayed, surely Bo would be back to look for him. But what if Bo couldn't come back? Their pursuers might come back to look for him, too. Luke took a few steps, testing his balance. He was hurting, but his injury was in his arm and shoulder, not his legs.

"One mile at a time, Luke," he said softly. Then he took his first step toward town.

**Friends, if there's one thing to be said for that boy, it's that he's an optimist.**

It was slow going. Luke's right arm hung motionless at his side; he had tried to move it and found that he still could, but it had caused his shoulder to hurt too badly for him to try it again. His left arm was wrapped around his torso, cradling his ribs in a vain attempt to ease the pain. He was so dizzy and sore that the thought of just lying down in his tracks was becoming more and more alluring; but the word "quit" wasn't in his vocabulary and he forced himself to keep trudging on, putting one foot in front of the other.

He had made it only a short quarter mile before the sound of a car coming down the road caused him to look up in alarm. Luke shrank back into the trees, watching cautiously as the vehicle came into view. He felt a surge of relief when he recognized the familiar shape of a Hazzard County patrol car. He hoped it was Enos behind the wheel, but right then even Rosco would be a welcome sight. He stepped back out into the road and just stood there, too exhausted to even raise his good arm to flag the car down. The patrol car screeched to a sudden stop as soon as the glow of the headlights washed over him.

"Possum on a gumbush! Luke Duke, you startled me so much my hair's standin' on end!"

"Enos!" Luke gave a quick prayer of thanks that he wouldn't need to try and double-talk his way around Rosco. "You gotta get me to town."

Enos' friendly face was covered by a worried frown as he got out of his car. "Luke, what happened to you?"

"I ain't exactly sure, but I ain't got time to figure that out," Luke answered. "Can you give me a lift?"

"You ain't sure? Luke, you got amnesia or somethin'?"

Despite his relief at being found, Luke felt suddenly overwhelmingly weary at the prospect of a dead-ended question war with Enos. "No, I don't got amnesia," he replied with deliberate slowness. "I know _what_ happened, but I don't know _why._ I—I…just…" Uh-oh. The world was starting to sway under his feet again and his ears had started to hum. He swallowed through a suddenly dry mouth. His voice sounded thin and strained to his ears as he tried to speak. "Um…I need…Enos, can you…?"

"Whoa, now!" The deputy bounded forward and caught Luke just in time to keep him from toppling over. He staggered back as he took the brunt of Luke's weight against his chest, but he stayed on his feet.

Enos finally realized that it would be a bad idea to continue questioning Luke in the middle of the road. "Okay, that's enough talkin'," he ordered in concern. "Come on, I gotta get you to the car." He stepped around to Luke's left side and put his friend's arm across his own shoulders, wrapping his arm around his waist as he walked him to the patrol car. Luke collapsed gratefully onto the seat, only half conscious, eyes drifting closed. Enos hovered over him and tried to fasten his seat belt, but when even that light pressure against his chest wrung a soft exclamation of pain out of his injured friend, he scrapped that idea and just got back behind the wheel.

He pulled a tight U-turn, heading quickly back to Hazzard. He reached down and flipped on the siren. "You still with me over there, Buddyroo?"

Luke dragged his eyes open. "Yeah, I'm awake. Thanks, Enos."

"Sure am glad I found you," Enos said. "After the whole thing with Bo, we was afraid you were hurt bad. Everyone's out lookin' for you."

A thrill of alarm ran down Luke's spine. "_What_ about Bo?"

"They done took him to the hospital," Enos explained, staring grimly ahead as he drove. "I was out on patrol, so I don't know what happened."

"He's in the hospital?"

The high note of anxiety in Luke's voice made Enos' stomach tighten. He'd heard what Boss Hogg had said in his moment of panic—that he thought Bo could be dying—but he didn't want to say that to his friend. So he took a deep breath and said, "Now, Luke, I don't know what happened. I ain't seen him, but he's the one who told us where we could look for ya, so he's gotta be okay. Anyway, you can see for yourself in a minute. We're already on the way there." He darted a glance over at the young man's unnaturally pale face. "You need to be at the hospital, anyhow. You don't look so good."

Luke swallowed hard and shook his head, flinching as the patrol car bumped over a rut in the road and jarred his shoulder. "I don't feel so good. I fell out of the General."

"You _what_?" Enos squeaked. "Possum on a gumbush! How'd that happen?"

"We were headin' home when some car tried to run us off. I got my bow and arrow and got in the window to try an' shoot out their tires…but they came up alongside us and bashed into our car and sent me flyin'. I think got caught on a tree limb or something—knocked me clean away. That's the last thing I remember." Luke's heart gave a heavy thump as he realized how close a call it had actually been. "It's a good thing I was already falling—if I'd been stuck tight in that window when I hit the tree, I think it woulda killed me."

"Well, just you sit tight, Luke. We'll be at the hospital before you know it and we'll sort everything out then." Enos looked again at his friend's face, lined with pain and worry. His usually smiling mouth pulled into a frown as he leaned just a little harder on the accelerator. He didn't know why Bo and Luke had been attacked, but he was hoping with all his heart that his friends would be all right.

**xxxxx**

"Well, young man, this isn't so bad, is it?" the doctor asked conversationally. Bo was stretched on his right side on the exam table, waiting with almost-hidden impatience while the white-coated man put in the last stitch and began taping a hand-sized rectangular bandage over the knife wound. "It looks like you just caught a glancing blow," the doctor continued. "It's a deep cut and that's why it bled so much, but it was nowhere near life-threatening. Believe me, I've seen enough intentional stab wounds to know." He gently patted the last piece of tape in place. "All right, you can sit up now."

He watched critically as Bo slowly righted himself. "Are you still feeling dizzy?"

"Yeah, a little, but it's goin' away. I'm kinda tired, though."

"You said you lost consciousness when a man held a wet cloth over your face?"

"Yessir. It smelled sweet…kinda tasted funny, too."

The doctor frowned. "Well, I can't say for certain without getting a look at what that man used, but based on the rest of what you've said, it sounds like chloroform to me, although it's pretty hard for just anyone to obtain—legally. You're lucky, Bo," he said seriously. "Chloroform can cause fatal cardiac arrhythmias and sudden death…not to mention that a dose big enough to knock you out could easily be enough to kill you."

Bo gulped a little and put his hand over his heart. "Whoa."

"Doc, is he gonna be okay?" Daisy pressed anxiously, putting her arm around her cousin's shoulders.

The doctor nodded reassuringly. "Oh, yes. It looks like he slept it off just fine. He may be dizzy or tired and have a lingering headache for a little while, but after a good night's sleep he should feel back to normal. You can take him home, now…we just need to finish some paperwork. The waiting room is down the hall to your right. I think your uncle might be out there—you can sit there until we're finished."

"Thanks, Doc." Daisy slipped her hand through cousin's arm and helped him off the table to guide him out into the hallway. Bo didn't really need the help; even though he still felt a little unsteady, he could walk on his own—but it felt good to have Daisy's gentle presence beside him.

Just as the doctor had said, Jesse was in the waiting room,pacing slowly around the rows of empty chairs. His bearded face lost some of its anxiety when he saw that Bo was all right, and he hurried to put a strong arm around his nephew's shoulders. "It's good to see you on your feet," he said. "Some folks were sayin' that J.D. said you was dyin'."

Bo's eyebrows shot up. "I was?"

"No, he wasn't, Uncle Jesse. Boss saw the blood and panicked." Daisy shook her head and rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Can't say that I blame him, but I ain't seen him so shook up in a while. It's awful strange."

"Well, I think I know why," Bo said with sudden darkness in his voice. "But I ain't worried about that right now." He turned beseechingly to his uncle. "Have you got any word on Luke yet?"

"Yep. Enos found him right where you said he'd be," Jesse said. "I saw both of 'em when they came in just a little bit ago. Luke's pretty banged up, but he was walkin' and talkin' just fine. Doc's with him now. They said they'd bring him here when he's ready to leave." Bo let out a long sigh of relief at his uncle's words.

Jesse reached behind him and picked up a neatly folded shirt that was sitting on a nearby chair. "Here, I brought you this from home…Cooter said your other one was pretty near ruined."

"Thanks." Bo slipped into the dark green garment and started fastening the buttons. "Where's Cooter at, anyway?"

"Well, after he brought the dog and the General back home, I drove him back to the Boar's Nest and dropped him off at his truck. He was out lookin' for Luke, but when he heard Enos had found him, he came back here. He wanted to stay, but he's had a long week too, an' he looked 'bout ready to drop. I told him you boys wouldn't mind an' I sent him home."

"'Course we don't mind. _I'd_ rather be in bed, too. I'm 'bout done in," Bo replied. He left his clean shirt untucked and eased himself down into a chair, leaning his head back against the wall. The chair was uncomfortable and he had a nasty headache, but he felt so fatigued that he was soon struggling to stay awake. Jesse sat down beside him, and before long, Bo had drifted into a light doze with his curly blond head resting on his uncle's sturdy shoulder.

Daisy paced anxiously around the waiting room until Jesse finally told her to sit down before her back-and-forth walking wore a hole in the floor. She obediently sat on Bo's other side and settled for tapping her foot on the carpet. As if it weren't bad enough that her two cousins were hurt, the fact that she didn't know why made it worse. She wished she could drop off like Bo and just sleep and forget where she was, but she was too agitated. She was so tense that when the sound of approaching footsteps echoed down the hall, she jumped and startled Bo awake.

"Whassa matter?" he asked, blinking sleepily.

"Sorry, honey…I didn't mean to wake you up. I thought I heard—"

Before she finished her sentence, the door swung open and Enos made his way inside, arm slung around Luke's waist for support. Luke's shirt hung open and his right sleeve was empty because of the sling that was wrapped snugly around his torso to immobilize his arm against his chest. His clothes were covered in dirt, and tiny drops of blood stained the fabric where the skin underneath had been scraped raw in his fall.

"Luke!" Bo jumped up immediately, but a swirl of dizziness caused him to stumble and he would have fallen if Jesse hadn't reached out to catch him by the arm. "You okay?"

"I'll live." Luke looked as if a light breeze could blow him over, but his eyes had immediately brightened when he heard Bo's voice. Enos guided him over to Jesse's vacated chair and he sank wearily into it. "I got a broken collarbone from hittin' the tree, but Doc said it ain't too bad…just cracked, not broken all the way through. I gotta keep the sling on for a couple weeks, but after that it should heal fast. Couple ribs on that side are cracked, too." He forced a shaky smile onto his face. "Just try to keep the jumps to a minimum when we're in the General, huh?" Bo tried and failed to smile back.

"Did ya hit your head?" Jesse asked, worried at the sight of the beginnings of a bruise on the left side of his nephew's head.

Luke gingerly touched his temple. "Yeah, maybe a little. I think the landing was a little rough after that other car sent me flyin'."

"I tried to find you," Bo said earnestly. "I turned around the minute I could and I went back for you, but those guys had friends with 'em. They headed me off and caught me first."

Luke's gaze grew sharp with concern as he remembered what Enos had said in the car. "They hurt you?"

Bo shrugged. "Like you said, I'll live. They roughed me up some and used chloroform to put me out…left me in the back of the General. Somehow I wound up at the Boar's Nest, and when I woke up, Daisy was with me and Cooter was drivin' us here. I don't know how I got to the Boar's Nest, though."

"I brought you back." All heads turned to see Boss Hogg hovering uncertainly in the doorway.

**Are y'all as surprised to see _him_ there as I am?**

Bo's eyes widened and a mixture of confusion and anger skated across his features. "You?" he finally forced out in disbelief. "After you sold us out, you go and do a thing like bring me home?"

Luke tensed, looking at his cousin in surprise before turning a gaze of increasing suspicion toward the uneasy commissioner. "Boss, what's he talkin' about?" he asked slowly. Boss didn't answer…just shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away.

Jesse's face had gone very still. "J.D….somethin' tells me you got somethin' to say. So if I was you, I'd start talkin'. Now." Boss shut his eyes briefly and took a deep breath before launching into a hesitant explanation of what had happened over the past few days.

He told them all about the rigged gambling, about his plan to use Bo and Luke so he could steal the money from himself, and what Brock had done when the money hadn't been delivered as promised. Then, with a regretful look on his face, he confessed that he had led Brock to believe Bo and Luke had stolen the money, and that he had let the gambler go after them to catch them and save himself the trouble.

"And that's why they was after you boys," he finally finished. "And if I know Brock, he already knows how things turned out. He and his crew are still out there and I ain't got the slightest clue where to look for 'em. They'll—they'll come after you again, I know it…they don't call him 'Bulldog Brock' for nothin'. When he gets his teeth in somethin', he don't let go." A heavy silence fell.

"And now he's got his teeth in my cousins," Daisy said in dismay, putting her hand on Luke's good shoulder.

Jesse's face was like a thundercloud. "J.D. Hogg, this is probably the lowest thing you ever done! You done a lot of rotten things, but forcin' my boys into breakin' the law just to save your sorry hide—_and_ to take the fall for you—well, that just tears it! I didn't think there was anyone so cowardly that would—"

"Jesse, I didn't think Bo and Luke would actually be—" Boss started to protest.

"I don't wanna hear it!" Jesse cut him off with a sharp wave of his hand. "I got two boys hurt because of you—and it's only by the grace of the good Lord they ain't been killed!" He stepped forward and jabbed a finger against Boss' white vest, causing the other man to take an alarmed step back. "Now, I want you and Rosco to stay away from my boys and _leave them **alone**!_" He turned brusquely away, putting a protective arm around each of his nephews' shoulders as he beckoned to Daisy. "Come on, kids. Let's go home."

**Looks like Boss Hogg just learned confession is good for the soul, but it sure can be hard on people…Bo and Luke know what's goin' on now, but they _still_ ain't outta the woods yet. When trouble comes a-knockin' on the Duke door, it sure likes to set a spell, don't it? **


	8. A Shot in the Dark

_Finally, an update! Sorry for the delay! I had a gazillion things to do this past week, and there was one stubborn part of this chapter that just wasn't sitting right...I thought I was done with it, but when I read it over I realized that it just wasn't working, and it's taken me a few days to figure out how to fix it. It's the conversation between Bo and Luke about halfway through that was giving me the trouble. (I think the boys were being difficult because they were annoyed that I'd gotten them in such a big mess.) _;)_ But it's done now, and I'm hard at work on the final chapter! Thanks to all of you who have been encouraging me along. I appreciate it. _:)_  
- Flynne_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– **Chapter Eight –**

"**A Shot in the Dark"**

**Well, Jesse finally got his family back together again and they're all in one piece…except Luke, who's gonna have a couple _extra_ pieces for a little while. It's after one in the mornin' now, though—even Cinderella got herself home before that—and the Dukes are thinkin' that they can't get back to their farm soon enough.**

The ride home was long and quiet. Daisy's Jeep was still at the Boar's Nest, so she and Bo climbed into the bed of Jesse's pickup while Luke rode in the cab. His eyes drifted closed almost at once. The adrenaline rush that had kept him on his feet was rapidly fading away and the pain medication he had been given in the hospital was starting to make him drowsy. By the time Jesse parked the truck in front of their little white farmhouse, Luke was fast asleep.

"Wake up, son. We're home." Jesse nudged Luke's knee with the back of his hand.

Luke came awake with a grunt, scrubbing his hand across his face. "Wha?"

"Home. Hated to wake ya, but you're a mite heavy for me to carry." He was rewarded with a small chuckle from his nephew as he hopped out and hurried around to the passenger side to help Luke out. He slid his arm around Luke's waist and supported the groggy young man as they walked slowly to the house with Bo and Daisy just behind.

The dog had been waiting on the porch, and as soon as he heard the vehicles drive up he let out a friendly bark and waited for the family to approach with a briskly wagging tail. He pushed his way between their legs when they headed inside and followed as Daisy and Jesse led Bo and Luke back to their room. When nobody bent down to pat him, he toned down his enthusiastic greeting and stepped closer, sniffing at the two battered young men with a little worry-wrinkle between his eyes.

Daisy shook her head. "He knows somethin's wrong," she said with a small smile.

"Well, animals is funny that way," Jesse said. "But I don't want him in the house just yet. We don't know if he's housebroke and right now I don't wanna have to worry about it. I got enough to worry about already." He lightly touched the dog on the head and hooked his fingers inside the new bright orange collar the boys had purchased that day. "Come on, fella. I got a nice bed for ya out in the barn." With a reluctant look at Bo and Luke, the dog allowed Jesse to lead him away.

Daisy stepped out of the room briefly and went in search of pillows she could put on Luke's bed so he could stay propped up while he slept. She decided to borrow a couple sofa cushions and headed for the living room. She had just started moving blankets and books off the couch when the kitchen door banged closed with more than usual force as Jesse returned from the barn. His face was angry and worried, but also distracted and troubled. Daisy walked to meet him.

"The boys'll be all right, Uncle Jesse," she reassured him softly as she put her arms around him.

"Oh…I know, honey. It—it ain't that."

"What, then?"

"Well, it's…it's J.D."

Daisy's pretty face hardened. "Don't you think about him now, Uncle Jesse. He's caused more'n his share of trouble tonight. I don't wanna talk about him."

"I just…I can't help wonderin' if I—"

"Don't say it! Boss Hogg deserved…" Daisy stopped short and lowered her voice as Jesse shushed her with a gesture toward the boys' room. "…He deserved everything you said to him," she continued more quietly. "We almost lost Luke tonight…and who knows what might've happened to Bo if he'd been left out there alone?"

"That's the question I keep askin' myself," Jesse replied slowly. "But Bo _wasn't_ alone. Somehow, J.D. decided to go after him and brought him back, even though he knew that Brock fella was out there somewhere…and that helped us start lookin' for Luke as quick as we did."

"That ain't no excuse," Daisy insisted angrily.

"I'm not sayin' it is. Mind you, I'm still as mad at him as I've ever been at anybody! What he did was downright reprehensible and I ain't gonna forget that! But I also ain't forgot what J.D. is like. You know I've known him since we was kids, and even though he may be crookeder than a mountain road, he still ain't never tried to hurt people. Never did then, and he don't do it now." Jesse let out a long, heavy sigh. "So in spite of what happened…I gotta believe him when he said he didn't think Bo and Luke would get hurt."

"Uncle Jesse…" Daisy tried to speak, but her voice was shaking so badly that she couldn't continue.

"The Good Book says we's supposed to…forgive our enemies," Jesse forced out. "I don't know how long that's gonna take this time…It's hard for anyone to give J.D. anything, much less forgiveness. But if the Lord asks it of me, then I gotta try. So do the boys. And so do you," he finished quietly.

Tears were brimming in Daisy's eyes as she hid her face against her uncle's chest. "I hope someday I can be as good a person as you, Uncle Jesse, 'cause I sure ain't there right now."

"Daisy Mae, you're perfect just like you are," Jesse said gently. He took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. Then the faintest glimmer of humor twinkled in his faded blue eyes as he continued: "And ya know, even when we do forgive J.D., we don't gotta tell him we done it. Might do him some good if he thinks he's gotta tippy-toe around us for a while, don't'cha think?"

Daisy laughed through her tears, and Jesse hugged her again, thankful to see her smile. "Now, you better get on back to the boys. They'll be wonderin' where you are, and you know it's only a matter of time before one of 'em decides to go lookin' for you."

"You're right. Why don't you say goodnight and tell 'em I'll be right there?" Daisy hastily dried her eyes and moved back to the couch to gather her armful of cushions. She heard her uncle's heavy tread down the hallway and the rumble of his voice as he spoke to her cousins. After taking a few deep breaths to be sure she was done crying, she turned off the living room lamp and headed back to join the boys.

Bo was kneeling on the floor, pulling Luke's boots off for him when she entered the room. She stepped over him and quickly arranged the extra pillows on Luke's bed. "Are you fellas going to be all right?" she asked, giving them one last look-over.

"Sure. Don't worry about us," Bo reassured her. "Go on and get some sleep."

"Okay…but if y'all need anything, come and get me, all right?"

"Will do. 'Night, Daisy." Luke awkwardly shrugged out of his shirt as Daisy shut the door behind her.

"Need help?"

"No, I got it."

Bo let out a low whistle and shook his head. "Cousin, you look like you got in a fight with the road and lost."

"That's 'cause I did." Luke looked critically at the angry-looking scrapes and bruises covering his back and shoulders. The sling obscured most of the injuries on his right, but his hard landing had left nasty-looking marks on his left arm and torso in spite of the efforts of the hospital staff to clean him up.

Bo prodded experimentally at the rapidly darkening bruises on his ribs and stomach. "I'm gonna feel that tomorrow," he said plaintively. "That guy really whaled on me."

Luke laughed dryly. "We make quite a pair, don't we?"

"I don't know what else you'd call us."

"I bet Rosco or Boss could think of a few other things."

Bo looked angry and troubled. "Nothin' compared to what _I'd _like to call Boss." He pulled on his pajama pants and tossed his jeans in a heap on the floor. "I'm startin' to get real tired of putting up with him. We don't do nothin' wrong but we're always runnin' from the law. We had to sneak out of our house to break our probation just so we wouldn't get framed and thrown in jail—_by_ our probation officer. Boss don't never leave us alone—and tonight he almost got you killed! To heck with that, _I_ almost got you killed! If I'd been able to keep the General to the center—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Luke interrupted. "Hold it right there. You're talkin' nonsense and you know it. You're just mad, is all." Bo fell silent, partly because it annoyed him to be told what he was feeling, but mostly because he knew his cousin was right.

"It ain't your fault," Luke said firmly, looking straight into his eyes. "We both know how you drive, and we both know you don't lose control easily. If there was anything you could've done, you would've done it. So what if you got knocked around? Bo, if it was anyone else at the wheel, we woulda gone right off the road into those trees, and then we'd _both _be dead. Look me in the eye and tell me that ain't true."

Bo's shoulders slumped as he felt his anger slowly seep away. "You're right. As usual," he admitted quietly.

"We know what we're doin' when we climb on the cars like that," Luke continued. One side of his mouth lifted in a wry smile. "Do you remember the first time Jesse caught us at it?"

"Sure do. That was even before we had the General, wasn't it?"

"Yup. We were usin' his truck."

"He was so mad when he saw us—I thought he was gonna take a switch to both of us." The memory coaxed a shadow of a smile onto Bo's face.

Luke laughed. "If we'd been a little younger, I think he would have. But he figured we were old enough to decide if the risk was worth it." He sobered and waited until his younger cousin met his eyes. "I knew what I was doin', Bo."

Bo dropped his gaze, feeling a tightness in his chest as he thought of what could have happened that night. "I know," he said quietly. "It's just…that car's just like home. Sometimes I don't think things could actually go wrong. Kind of a shocker when it actually does."

"I know what you mean."

There was a long pause where the cousins just sat on the edges of their beds in thoughtful silence. Bo couldn't think of anything else to say—and his headache and fatigue were still clinging to him like a heavy cloak. He finally gave a little sigh and said, "Man, I don't know why we're still up. I'm 'bout ready to fall over." When Luke didn't answer, he looked up and saw his cousin's eyes had drifted closed as he sat on the edge of his bed. He stood up and gently tapped Luke on the shoulder. "Hey, you need to get some sleep."

Luke shook himself awake. "I ain't all that tired…it's just those pain meds the Doc put me on. They really knock me out."

"All the same…"

"Yeah, I know. Hey, help me lie back, will ya? I've got those drugs on board but it's still gonna hurt if I drop down."

"Sure." Bo braced his arm behind Luke's shoulders and eased his cousin back against the thick pile of pillows. He pulled Luke's blanket up for him and switched off the light before he flopped prone onto his mattress.

Luke shifted around a bit, uncomfortable because of the snug-fitting sling around his chest and arm and still hurting a little in spite of the pain medication the doctor had given him. His injury forced him to lie on his back, which he wouldn't ordinarily mind, but the knowledge that he _couldn't_ change position was more uncomfortable than the act of lying there. But his weariness coupled with the medications in his system was luring him steadily closer to painless sleep.

Bo, on the other hand, found that he was wide awake and fidgety now that he was actually _trying _to fall asleep. He rolled onto his side to face toward Luke's bed. "Luke?"

"Hmm?"

"You nervous at all? About those guys still runnin' around loose, I mean. Boss said they'd still be after us."

"I dunno. Maybe a little." Luke turned his head to look at Bo in the dim light from the open window. "But there ain't nothin' we can do about it."

"I know. That's what's botherin' me. Trouble ain't so bad if you can see it comin'. I hate feeling like I'm just waitin' for it to come down on me."

Luke was rapidly losing his battle against sleep as his eyelids slowly slid closed. "'S'gonna be okay," he mumbled. "Just sleep." Bo fell silent and let his cousin rest. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, unsure if he would ever be able to drop off. But the events of the day eventually caught up with him, and without realizing it, he drifted under the heavy curtain of exhausted sleep.

**xxxxx**

The hands of the clock were creeping past four AM, and the countryside around the Duke farm was dark and silent. Jesse had tied a thin rope around the dog's collar and fastened it to a long-unused hitching ring just inside the barn door. The dog was curled up, a pale pile of fur nearly buried by the thick bed of straw scattered on the floor. Maudine the mule was dozing in the next stall. She had inspected her new stable-mate the day he had arrived, but since then she had studiously ignored him. He wasn't going to eat her hay and he left her alone, so he wasn't any of her concern.

The dog suddenly twitched and stirred, yawning noisily as he sniffed the night breeze. His ears perked up and he scrambled to his feet, wide awake as his senses made him aware that something outside was different than it had been before. He couldn't see the black figure that was flitting through the trees, closer and closer to the little white farmhouse…but he could hear its stealthy movements and he could smell the scent of a man on the wind. A look of intense concentration came into his eyes as he realized that he knew this scent…and it didn't bring pleasant images to his mind.

The dog's hackles rose and a low growl rumbled up from his chest as he leaned on his tether, straining toward the house. He could see the dark shape now, outlined sharply against the house in the moonlight. If he had been human, he would have realized that the masked figure was slowly—and successfully—picking the lock on the kitchen door…and he would have recognized the compact shape of a handgun clutched in the intruder's palm as the man silently slipped inside.

**xxxxx**

Bo shifted a little in his sleep, smooth forehead wrinkling a bit as his dream began to annoy him. He wasn't sure when it had started, but somewhere far off, he could hear the sound of a hammer. It must have been Luke's hammer. Maybe old man Maxwell was using it; they never _had_ gotten back to his place to pick up the missing tool.

The hammering noise in his dream slowly changed pitch and tone, and eventually  
Bo realized he was dreaming about a barking dog. He felt himself cross the threshold from deep sleep until he was hovering just under the surface, awake but not really, lying on his back with his eyes closed while his brain slowly came awake.

Then he realized what had woken him up was the dog barking outside.

He let out a little exasperated moan and yanked his pillow out from under his head, plopping it over his face. It muffled the sound a little, but not much—particularly when the barks became louder and more frantic. When the noise abruptly stopped, Bo let out a relieved sigh. Whatever rabbit or coyote had spooked the dog must have vanished.

He had started sinking back towards sleep when fifty pounds of snarling fur catapulted through the open window and whomped him on the chest. He came suddenly wide awake with a startled yelp, shoving the dog to the floor. The pillow fell away from his face and he opened his eyes in the moonlit room. His heart froze in his chest as he found himself staring down a gun barrel held by a shadowy figure standing over his bed.

"_Luke!"_

His alarmed cry was drowned out by the crack of gunfire. Luke jerked awake to see a cloud of feathers floating over Bo's bed. He scrambled out of bed, unsure whether he would need to fight or run for it. His blood ran cold when a dark figure swiveled toward him with a gun leveled at his chest—but the man paused just long enough to aim a savage kick at the barking dog. The dog let out a shrill yelp that immediately turned into an angry growl, and he jumped forward and nipped the man sharply on the leg. The man cried out in pain and surprise, stumbling back a step or two before once again lifting his gun toward Luke—but Luke was already moving.

Ignoring the pain from his injuries, Luke jumped forward and went in swinging, knocking the gun to the floor with the first blow. The stranger tried to lunge for him, but he was off-balance and hampered by the dog's interference. The shaggy animal had taken hold of his pant leg and was hanging on stubbornly, tugging at the man's foot as he growled deep in his throat.

The room was suddenly awash with light. "All right, hold it right there!" Jesse barked. The old man had grabbed his shotgun and come running. Daisy stood behind him, slender hand still poised over the light switch, blue eyes wide as she saw the chaos in her cousins' small room. The stranger froze and backed into the corner, knowing he was beaten. He was limping a little, and stumbling, trying to shake the dog away from his pant leg. The whole altercation had taken less than twenty seconds.

Bo rolled away from where he was huddled against the wall and bounced out of bed, scooping the dog off the floor and away from the intruder.

"What in the name of all that's holy is a-goin' on here?" Jesse demanded.

"This guy tried to kill us!" Bo panted, still wide-eyed and shaken. Feathers were still floating lightly through the air from the gunshot that had shredded his pillow. He hefted the still-growling dog in his arms, giving the silky ears a pat. "The mutt here woke us up just in time. I had to throw myself outta the way or he woulda shot me!"

**Now, friends, that's what I call a _goooood_ dog.**

Jesse scowled at the man. "Who are you, mister?" The broad shoulders slumped in defeat, and the man reached up to pull the ski mask off his face.

"That's him! Uncle Jesse, that's the man that run us down tonight!" Bo exclaimed.

Daisy gasped. "You're Bulldog Brock!"

The man's face pulled into an angry, rueful grimace. "You're too smart for your own good, little lady."

"And _you're_ done talkin' to my cousin that way," Bo said with a scowl. "Uncle Jesse, we better tie him up and get Rosco or Enos out here pronto."

"It'll be Enos tonight," Daisy reminded him as she started to head for the CB in the kitchen. "And y'all might wanna tie that sidewinder up with that rope there." She pointed to the dog in Bo's arms, and he noticed for the first time that most of the length of rope was still trailing from the dog's collar. The free end was damp and mangled where the dog had chewed through it.

Bo's mouth quirked into a half smile as he put the dog down and pulled the rope free. "You just took care of everything, didn't you?" he asked, scratching behind the soft ears. He picked up Luke's pocketknife—his was still lying somewhere out on Jessup Road—and sliced the rope in half. His hands were still shaking badly from his second brush with death in one night, and it took him a minute or two to complete the task.

Bo used one half of the rope to tie the gambler's arms firmly behind his back, and the other half to hobble his feet. Brock angrily told him to watch it when he felt the rope around his bruised ankle, but Bo just scowled up at him and continued working. "Aw, come on, you ain't even bleeding. You asked for it anyway, kickin' him like you did."

Jesse was keeping a watchful eye (and a hair-trigger) on Brock while Bo worked on him. Only when the would-be murderer was secure did he happen to glance over at his eldest nephew.

"Luke, are you all right?" he asked suddenly. Bo looked over and saw that his cousin's face was pale and drawn, and he was trembling visibly from the wrenching pain the sudden burst of activity had caused in his injured shoulder.

Luke took a shallow breath, voice hitching a bit as his cracked ribs protested sharply. "N—not yet. I shouldn't have been swingin' my fist like that, but I didn't have much of a choice."

"I guess you didn't…sit down now, okay? You did good—one-handed and everything. Just wait there while we get this guy taken care of." Bo took hold of his cousin's elbow and gently maneuvered him to sit on the edge of his bed.

The sound of a car approaching and a squeal of brakes alerted the Dukes that Enos had arrived. Jesse gestured with his rifle. "All right, Mr. Brock. You just walk nice and slow out to the front of the house." Brock obeyed, not speaking a word but giving Bo and Luke a scathing glare as Jesse herded him into the kitchen.

Bo looked down at his cousin. "I don't suppose it'd do any good to tell you to stay put, would it?"

"Nope." Luke extended his hand for Bo to help him up, and the pair of cousins followed Jesse and the prisoner down the hall.

Daisy, wearing a robe to cover up her short nightie, was just opening the door to let the deputy sheriff inside. Enos' eyes were even wider than usual as he looked at each of his friends in turn.

"Y'all okay out here? Daisy said there was shots fired."

"We're fine now, Enos. Just put some proper cuffs on this fella and take him away." Jesse cradled his shotgun in the crook of his arm while Enos hurried to obey. "He's that Brock fella that's been tangled up with J.D." When the deputy gave him a confused look, Jesse shrugged and said, "Just ask J.D. about it in the morning."

"And call the state police," Luke put in. "I think they'll wanna know what's going on."

"Sure thing." Enos snapped his handcuffs on Brock's already bound wrists and gave his prisoner a shove toward the door. Just before they stepped outside, he paused and turned around. "Hey, Uncle Jesse, I just wanna say…I know y'all might need a little help around here if Luke ain't a hundred percent when harvest time comes. So I wanted to let y'all know that you can call me anytime and I'll come out."

Jesse raised his brow. "I ain't your Uncle Jesse—"

"Oh, sorry, Jesse—"

"—but I wanna thank you," the old man finished in a kindly tone. "It's good of you to offer."

Daisy stepped up to the deputy and squeezed his arm affectionately. "Aw, Enos, you're a real sweetheart." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. Her two cousins just barely hid their smiles when they saw the blush rapidly rising on the flustered man's face.

"Now, you get goin'. Will I see you at the Boar's Nest for your lunch break tomorrow?"

"You bet, Daisy," Enos stammered. He awkwardly pried himself away and directed his attention to his prisoner. "Bye, Daisy. Bye, y'all." Enos gave Daisy one last grin before he pushed Brock out the door and drove away.

"Well, one thing's for sure…that fella might not be the best in the business, but he sure comes through when you need him," Jesse said. He glanced at the clock. "Nearly four-thirty. Well, I think we can sleep in just a little longer tomorrow, wouldn't you say?"

"What about _him_, Uncle Jesse?" Bo pointed at the dog. He had followed the Dukes into the kitchen and was now nosing around the table, looking for crumbs.

Jesse chuckled. "I'd say he's earned his house privileges for what he did tonight. Go on and take him back to your room with you."

"Just don't you let him sleep in the beds," Daisy warned. "If I have to shake dog hair out of the linens, _you_ are gonna be washin' your _own_ sheets."

"Yes, ma'am!" Bo grinned and saluted, dodging back a few steps as Daisy took a playful swipe at him. The dog noticed the sudden burst of activity and scampered out from beneath the table to dance around Daisy's feet.

"All right, that's enough shenanigans," Jesse stepped in. "Git on back to bed, all of you. It's been a long day and a short night, so I don't wanna hear a sound until well after sunup." He leveled a finger at the dog. "That goes for you, too."

"Yes, sir." Luke gave him a tired smile and hooked his hand around his cousin's arm. "Come on, Bo." Jesse watched as his niece and nephews disappeared down the hallway before locking the back door again and putting his gun away. He looked down at the dog standing beside him and smiled, giving the furry head a pat with his rough hand. "Thanks for watchin' over my family."

One of the boys gave a sharp whistle from down the hall. The dog's ears perked up at once and he scampered off eagerly, nails clicking briskly on the hardwood floor. Jesse watched him go, then raised his eyes to the ceiling with a grateful smile. "Thanks to You, too," he said quietly. He flicked off the light, and quiet darkness settled over the Duke home once again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Just a small footnote for this chapter: Under normal circumstances, if a dog—especially a stray like this one, with an unknown vaccination history—bites a person or another animal, at the very least it would need to be quarantined for ten days and watched for signs of rabies. (Laws may vary from state to state, but that's how it goes in my part of the country.)_

_Now, because this is Hazzard County (and because I am the author and therefore know that this dog is perfectly healthy), _;) _that issue isn't going to be pursued at all in the story…but I didn't feel right posting the chapter without this little tag at the end. Thanks for reading!_

_- Flynne_ :)


	9. Repairs and Reconciliation

_Well, the "last chapter" got a little long during the editing process and I decided it worked better as two chapters, so there will be ten chapters in all. But here's number nine, hot off the presses! Thanks to everyone who has left comments so far. I'm glad you've liked the story…and the last chapter (for real this time!) will be coming soon!_

- Flynne :)

– **Chapter Nine –**

"**Repairs and Reconciliation"**

**Well, things got sorted out proper over the next few days. Enos put in a call to the state police, who came to pick up A.J. Brock an' take him to prison so's he couldn't do no more harm. Boss didn't have to give the gambler his money back, but the state wasn't gonna let him keep it, seein' as he didn't exactly earn it legal—so Jesse arranged for it to be donated to a hospital in Atlanta. It made Boss feel pretty outta sorts, but made a whole lot more people feel a whole lot better.**

**The dog got himself an official home with the Duke family, which is 'bout as good as he could get: he got Jesse to look after him, the General Lee to cruise around in, Bo an' Luke to wrassle with, and sweet Daisy to love on him. He also got a trip to the vet for his shots, which he weren't too happy about, but he forgave Bo an' Luke for it when they shared a hot dog with him on the way home. Right now, 'bout the only thing he _don't_ have is a name. You'd think the boys would get crackin' on that. Even their _car's_ got a name.**

**And, speakin' of which, last but not least, the General Lee got _him_self more bodywork. Y'all think there's anything left on that car that ain't been bashed up?**

Several days passed before Bo and Luke made it into town together. Bo spent most of the time working on the General, methodically pounding out dents and making what repairs he could to fix the damage that had been inflicted on the car during the past week. Luke could usually be found sitting nearby, watching his cousin work while the dog leaned against him, hoping to get his ears scratched.

It was difficult for Luke to slide into the General with his arm bound up and his chest and shoulder still painful, but when it came time for Bo to take the car to Cooter's to get a new rear window and touch up the paint, Luke didn't want to be left at home. He was tired of hanging around the farm anyway, so Bo helped him climb in the window and get settled in the passenger seat.

The dog had seen them heading for the car at once and bounded ahead of them, springing through the open window to plant his furry behind smack in the middle of the front seat. The boys hadn't planned on taking him along, but once he was inside they couldn't find it in their hearts to kick him out. So the three of them sped along the dirt road to town, stirring up a plume of dust behind them. The day had dawned bright and blustery, and the wind whipping through the windows seemed even stronger than usual as they raced along.

Cooter was outside his garage waiting for them, and he greeted them with a broad grin as they drove up. "Hey, y'all! Good to see ya!"

"Howdy, Cooter! You ready to get started?"

"Almost. I gotta finish up Miz Tisdale's bike, yet…she dropped it off this morning. She needs it by noon to start deliverin' mail and if it ain't ready she said I'd have to do my civic duty and take her around in my truck—and y'all know it ain't no use arguing with _her_."

Luke laughed. "She's a feisty one, all right. Should we just park it here?"

"Actually, could you park it somewhere on the street 'til I'm ready for ya? The gas truck is supposed to come today to service my pumps and I need the driveway clear."

Bo nodded. "Sure thing." He cruised down the street and cringed when he saw the only spot open was near city hall, right smack dab behind the gleaming mass of white metal that was Boss Hogg's convertible. "What do you think?"

Luke shrugged. "Ain't nowhere else to park. We shouldn't be here long…and it _is_ a legal space."

"Whatever you say." Bo parallel-parked with practiced ease. He waited while Luke scooted across the seat to climb out the driver's side and leaned down so his cousin could hook his left arm around his neck. Bo stepped back and helped pull him out of the window, putting his arm around his waist to steady him as he put his feet down.

"You sure are a lot of trouble," he teased.

Luke gave him one of his charm-your-socks-off grins. "Maybe, but I'm worth it."

Bo laughed. "You ain't _that_ pretty." They made their way across the street to the garage, the dog trotting at their heels.

Bo folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the gas pump, brushing his wind-tumbled blond hair out of his eyes. "So what's wrong with Miz Tisdale's bike?"

"She done wore out her shocks. Said the ride was gettin' too bumpy. And she needs an oil change."

"I think she's almost as rough on vehicles as Lulu is," Luke said with a grin.

**Y'all see that face Bo's makin'? He's rememberin' the one time they let Lulu behind the wheel of the General Lee. Both cousins felt more'n a little green by the end of the trip, an' they swore a solemn vow to never again let Lulu behind the wheel. She wore out their shocks like they was goin' outta style.**

"Um…hey, Cooter?"

"Yeah, Luke?"

"How long did you say you'd be with that bike?"

"I _told_ ya, not long. You boys got fire ants up your shorts or something?"

"No…but Rosco's fixin' to crawl up our tailpipe."

Bo let out an exasperated huff. "Will you look at that?" Cooter followed their gaze and saw the sheriff tiptoeing along the sidewalk with his rubber fire hydrant. He casually placed it on the curb beside the General and pulled out his ticket book with a mischievous smirk on his face.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Looks like we'd better set him straight." He and Bo started walking across the street, but Cooter followed and stepped in front of them.

"Hold on, y'all…I wanna see what's gonna happen."

Bo and Luke looked again and saw that Boss Hogg had come waddling hastily out of the courthouse, waving his cigar in an attempt to catch the sheriff's attention. They couldn't hear what was being said, but Rosco was looking mighty confused. A moment later he snapped his ticket book shut and picked up the fake hydrant with a grumbly expression on his face.

Bo stared. "Did I see what I think I just saw?"

Cooter's contagious laugh bubbled up from his belly. "Y'all, I think Boss Hogg's done been scared straight. He must really feel bad about almost gettin' y'all sent up to that Big Still in the Sky."

Luke looked over at Bo and saw the beginnings of a reluctant smile on the young man's face. "That's Boss for ya…can't live with him…"

Bo gave him a sideways look. "Don't push it, Luke. I sure as shootin' _could_ live without Boss Hogg."

Luke snickered. "Don't I know it."

Then Bo sighed, gave a little smile, and shook his head. "But it sure would get boring around here if we did."

A wicked gleam came into Luke's eyes. "Hey, Bo…let's see just how warm and fuzzy Boss is feelin' today."

"I'm comin' with you!" Cooter tossed his wrench into the garage where it landed somewhere out of sight with with an echoing _clang_. "I don't wanna miss this." He followed his friends across the street. Boss grimaced when he saw the three young men approaching and started back toward the courthouse.

"Hey, Boss, don't walk away!" Bo called after him. He jogged ahead of Luke and Cooter to head off the pudgy commissioner before he made halfway up the walk.

Boss scowled, angry that he had been caught in a rare moment of guilt-induced leniency. "Bo Duke, you get outta my way before I have Rosco arrest you for—for impedin' pedestrian traffic!"

Bo didn't move. He just folded his arms across his chest and smiled sweetly down at the other man. "Boss, did you tell Rosco not to give us a ticket just now?" he asked in a sugary voice.

"I did no such thing!" Boss said grouchily. "Rosco was just—just…testin' a new hydrant design!"

"Yeah, I was testin' it!"

Luke and Cooter came up to stand next to Rosco's patrol car with the Dukes' dog at their heels. Flash perked up when she saw the newcomer and climbed laboriously out of the open car door to plop onto the sidewalk. The other dog took notice of her and the two pets met next to the patrol car for a friendly sniff.

"Testing it? What for?" Luke asked.

"Never you mind!" Rosco huffed. "This is secret police business! It's not for civilians to know." He glanced at the hydrant and gave a yelp of alarm as he saw that the two dogs had finished sniffing each other and were now eyeing the rubber hydrant with intense interest.

"Hey, now—don't you scuff that!" He hurried over and whisked the hydrant out of the way. "That's police property! It ain't meant for…for _common_ use." He narrowed his eyes at Bo and Luke suspiciously. "What are you boys doin' in town, anyway?"

"Oh, it don't matter why they're here!" Boss said brusquely. "Dukes in town always means trouble." He glared suspiciously at the two cousins, who were rolling their eyes. "I suppose you're _really_ here after that reward money that came from catchin' Bulldog Brock, ain't you?" he demanded.

Bo and Luke exchanged a surprised look. "Uh—we didn't know there _was_ one…" Bo started to say.

"Oh, never mind!" Boss said sharply, cutting him off with a wave of his hand. "That's all you Dukes are here for—money! Well, _here!_" He dug into his wallet and slapped a thick cluster of bills against Luke's palm. "One hundred dollars. And you Dukes ain't gettin' no more than that, no matter how much it takes to fix that orange clunker car! _I _came up with the plan to catch Brock, therefore _I_ decide who gets what cut of the take!" He popped his cigar in his mouth and stuffed his hands in his pockets before turning to walk back to the courthouse, leaving a baffled pair of cousins behind him.

The boys looked at each other in confusion. "What reward?" Bo asked skeptically.

Luke shrugged and scoffed. "What plan?"

Bo and Luke weren't the only ones who were befuddled. Rosco's face folded into a puzzled frown and he hustled after the commissioner, tapping his shoulder with one finger. "Uh, Boss…maybe you should put on that little white hat of yours to cover up that little bald head…you're gettin' swimmy-headed from all this sun. There weren't no reward offered."

"Rosco! You _hush_!" Boss hissed. "_I_ am the boss and if I say there was a reward, there was a reward!" Both Rosco and Boss had meant to speak quietly but, as usual, they were poor judges of their own volume and an increasingly astonished Bo and Luke had heard every word.

Cooter leaned forward to speak into Luke's ear. "Are my ears plugged with motor oil, or did I just hear Boss say he _gave_ y'all that money to fix the General?"

"I think you just heard Boss say he gave us money to fix the General," Luke answered in the same tone. "Here, why don't you take it? We gotta pay you anyway."

"Well, I don't think I'll need all of it." Cooter reached out to take a few bills from Luke's hand, but the gesture pulled something white out from the wad of money and it fluttered down to the sidewalk. He bent to pick it up, unfolding the thick paper. "Hel-lo, what's this here?" he said curiously.

Boss heard the comment and turned around, noticed what the mechanic was holding, and zipped over to snatch it back. "Dah! You give that back! That is official police evidence!"

"Oh, no it ain't," Cooter retorted. "I saw what it is. That's a picture of the General Lee."

Luke's eyes widened. "It's _what?_"

"The General," Cooter repeated. "And I'm willin' to bet my tire iron it's the same one y'all told me about last week!"

"What? Oh, you mean this little old thing?" Boss asked innocently, holding up an ominously familiar Polaroid.

Bo's mouth dropped open. "That's the—hey, you said you'd—Boss! Luke, do—do you _believe_ this?" he sputtered, too mad to string his words together.

Luke just stared for a second or two as his expression darkened. "Wish I could say I didn't, but I do," he answered grimly.

"You Dukes oughta know that this ain't no slipshod sheriff's department here in Hazzard. When we catch probation-breakers, we make double sure we can nail 'em—and this here trunkful of shine is enough to do just that." Boss gave the cousins a gloating grin. "I'm just savin' it for when I need it. So I'd watch my step from here on out if I was you."

**Well, don't _that_ put the piccalilli on the pig's feet? Just when you think Boss has tried to change his spots, you find out all he did was hide 'em in another coat of mud.**

Bo and Luke just exchanged a look of anger and dread, left speechless by this latest stunt. Cooter, on the other hand, didn't have any trouble finding his tongue. "Boss, you dirty ol' rat! I can't believe after what you did last week you'd even _think_ of pullin' somethin' like that again! I oughta use your necktie for a grease rag with you still in it!"

Boss skittered back a step. "You watch your language, Cooter! It just so happens that I got this evidence fair and square, so—" But Boss never finished his sentence. As he lifted the picture triumphantly above his head, another strong gust of wind rushed down the street and snatched it from his fingers. He let out a gasp of alarm as it was whisked beneath the patrol car. "Rosco! Quick, get the evidence!"

Bo pushed his way past the startled sheriff and hit the pavement, groping underneath the car for the escaped picture—but someone had gotten there first. A pair of mournful brown eyes surveyed him with mild interest, peering down a long, droopy snout.

"Don't you worry, Little Fat Buddy!" Rosco crowed happily. "Look at what Flash did!" Bo let out an exasperated groan as he saw the pudgy Bassett hound waddling out from underneath the car with the picture in her mouth. He climbed to his feet and leaned against the patrol car, exchanging a "do-you-think-we-should-run-for-it?" glance with Luke as Flash sat down calmly next to their dog.

"Well, get it _back_ from her, you numbskull!" Boss ordered, stomping his foot in agitation.

Rosco took hold of the picture and gave it a gentle tug, but Flash kept her teeth firmly clamped together. "Flash, give the evidence to Daddy. Come on, Flash." But Flash didn't let go. She just tugged back and growled a little in protest. Rosco grinned over his shoulder at Boss. "She's—she's got a real flair for police work—really likes helpin' with evidence."

"She's droolin' all over it!"

"No, she's—she's helping! Come on, Velvet Ears, give it to Dadd—yeee!" Rosco stumbled backwards as something finally gave way, and he held up his hand excitedly. "See, Boss, Flash gave it over just like I—gkhu—ooh…" He stopped abruptly as he realized he was only holding the thick white strip at the bottom of the Polaroid. Flash looked placidly up at him, munching away on the remainder of the picture. When she finally spat it out, it was a sodden mess of paper, chewed beyond any hope of recognition.

"Atta girl, Flash!" Bo exclaimed with a laugh. He knelt to rub behind the long ears as she smiled up at him and wagged her thick tail. "I knew you liked us!"

"Rosco!" Boss gave his brother-in-law an outraged slap on the arm. "Look what that fleabait of yours just did!"

"Oh, now, it wasn't her fault!" Rosco protested. "If your little fat fingers had more stamina, that little bitty breeze wouldn't have pulled the picture away."

"Boys, I think we'd better get while the gettin's good," Cooter muttered. Bo nodded his agreement and started to move away, but he stopped when Luke suddenly burst out laughing and tagged him with the back of his hand.

"Hey, Bo, take a look over there." Bo looked—and immediately dissolved into laughter. The dog was standing next to Boss Hogg's car, balancing his weight on three legs while his left hind limb was cocked strategically against the gleaming white fender.

Boss Hogg noticed a split second later. "Dah! Hey, you mangy mutt! Get away from my fender!" The dog spared him a single friendly glance before lowering his leg and trotting over to sit next to Flash. Boss glared after him and pointed angrily to his dripping car. "Rosco! I want you to arrest that animal!"

"Boss, you can't arrest a dog!" Cooter said, still chuckling.

"Now, I think he's right, Little Fat Buddy," Rosco said thoughtfully. "I don't know if we got a rule in the books about that—"

"It's _vandalism_!" Boss bellowed. He flinched as Flash cut in with a loud "_roowroouf!"_.

"Aw, he didn't scuff your vehicle none. Besides," Rosco finished with a smile at his pet, "I think Velvet Ears is fond of him."

Boss' bald head grew red with frustration. "What do you _mean_ he didn't scuff my car? Look at my fender! I gotta go get my car washed now before every dog in Hazzard gets a whiff of it and gets the same idea!"

"May as well give up, Boss," Luke said, holding his side and trying not to laugh as his cracked ribs reminded him rather sharply that they didn't appreciate the sudden burst of activity. "Rosco's right—he didn't do no harm. Besides," he smirked, "that dog's a Duke. You'd never get any charges to stick."

Boss ignored him and frowned stubbornly. "I ain't kiddin', Rosco!" he insisted. "If you can't arrest the _dog_, you just ticket them Duke boys for loitering in front of a public building and—and aidin' and abettin' a vandal!"

The sheriff immediately snapped to attention. "_Alllll_ right, you Duke boys! You heard the boss! Now, you've got exactly two seconds to scoot before I ticket you up, down, and sideways!"

"Y'all, I think we done wore out our welcome," Cooter said.

"Truer words were never spoken," Luke agreed, backing away.

"And when you're done with _that_," Boss continued, "you can just give _Flash_ a ticket for tamperin' with police evidence and lettin' those criminals get away."

Rosco turned indignantly to his brother-in-law. "Boss, you can't ticket a police dog," he protested.

"I know I can't! _You're _the Sheriff! That's _your_ job!"

Bo hurried to slide inside the General, wanting to get the car away from Boss and Rosco while he still could. Cooter snagged Luke by the arm and led him away, trying not to trip over the dog as he hovered around Luke's feet.

Luke glanced over his shoulder at Rosco and Boss, but the two men had turned away and were arguing heatedly over dog legislation as they headed back into the courthouse. Rosco still had the rubber hydrant under his arm.

Bo parked back at Cooter's, deciding he could just move the General when the gas truck came. He perched in the window, folded his arms on the hood, and rested his chin on his wrists as he waited for Luke and Cooter to join him there. His cousin stepped up beside him and leaned against the car.

"Whattaya say, Bo?" he asked.

Bo just shook his head. "I can't believe he actually chipped in to pay for the General's repairs."

"Never look a gift Hogg in the mouth," Luke said with a shrug.

"He'll probably just arrest us next week and we'll have to pay it back to him as bail," Bo predicted. Then he sighed, smiled, and gave a resigned shake to his blond curls. "Well, I don't like him none…but I guess we can put up with him if he's _that_ sorry, huh?"

Luke smiled and put his good arm around Bo's shoulders. "I guess we can at that." He tipped his head toward Cooter. "Now, how 'bout you help that grease monkey with Miz Tisdale's bike so he can get started on the General?"

Bo grinned as he hopped down from the car. "Yes, sir!"

**Well, one thing's for sure…no matter how Boss Hogg picks 'em up, shakes 'em around, and drops 'em back, those Duke boys always manage to land on their feet.**


	10. What's in a Name?

_At long last, here's the final chapter! Thanks to all of you who have left reviews along the way…it has been so encouraging, and it has helped inspire different twists and changes in the story in ways I never expected. The story turned out better than it was when I first started writing it because of all of you. _:)

_Special thanks to Jordyn, whose comments gave me the nudge I needed to go with my original idea regarding the dog's name—Chapter ten now is different than it was when I first posted it. I had thought I was okay with some changes I'd made during the final edit, but I realized that I honestly liked it better before. So I have learned that I should always stick to my gut feeling, and once again I have exercised my writer's (and woman's) prerogative to change my mind as many times as I like. _;) _I am _much_ happier with the end result. Never underestimate the power of feedback!_ :)

_I do have a couple more ideas in the works…possibly a oneshot if I get it tweaked just right, and there's another multi-chapter story that's been slowly coming together for a few months now. It's going to be a sequel of sorts to this story…It didn't start out as a sequel originally, then I thought: Hey, why not? So that's what's coming down the pike. Updates will be posted in my profile as usual._

_Later!_

- Flynne :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– **Chapter Ten – **

"**What's in a Name?"**

**Bo and Cooter finished the work on Miz Tisdale's bike in record time, and then the ol' General finally got a new rear window and his new coat of paint. But even in Hazzard, there's more excitin' things to do than watch paint dry; so Bo an' Luke hitched a ride out to the Boar's Nest with Cooter to grab a bite for lunch and pick up a shopping list from Daisy. Cooter went back to his garage to work and the dog stayed with him to snooze while the boys ran their errands. By the time Bo and Luke were done, the General was dry, the dog was awake, and the sun was just startin' to set.**

Bo settled back in the driver's seat as the General cruised past the edge of town and hit the open dirt road that led home. His left hand rested casually on the steering wheel while he reached out with his right hand to scratch the dog's ears. The animal's pale yellow fur shone red-gold in the rays of the setting sun, and his tail thumped against the seat as he enjoyed the ride from his place between the two cousins.

"Not a bad day, huh, Luke?" Bo asked, glancing over at his cousin.

"Not a bad day at all," Luke agreed. "The General's fixed and we still got a little left over." Luke patted his pocket where he had tucked the few remaining bills. "And thanks to the mutt, we got a friend on the police force."

"Who?"

"Flash. Who else?"

Bo chuckled. "I'm sure _that'll_ come in handy next time Rosco pulls us over," he said sarcastically.

"Every little bit helps," Luke said. The General suddenly rattled over a rutted part of the road, and the smile on his face disappeared as he was unexpectedly jostled against the door.

Bo looked over in concern as he saw Luke carefully shift position, favoring his right side. "Sorry about that. I didn't think those ruts were that deep. How bad is that shoulder still botherin' you?"

"Well, it's a broken bone."

Bo gave him an apologetic glance. "I'm sorry."

"Nah, don't worry about it. It don't hurt that bad."

"If you say so. I'm still slowin' down, though." Bo tapped the brake a little and started watching the road more carefully. He sat quietly for a moment or two with a slightly troubled expression on his face before he said slowly, "Hey, Luke, I've been thinkin' about something."

"What?"

"Well—that night when this whole mess happened, Brock had three other men with him. I ain't seen hide nor hair of 'em since and I don't know if that's a good thing or not."

"You worried they're still out there?"

Bo shrugged uncertainly. "Well, I don't see why I should be. They didn't seem to care one way or the other what happened to us—it was Brock that was mad. He's outta the way now, so there shouldn't be anything to worry about." He gave himself a little shake to get rid of the chilling memory of Saturday night before turning to his cousin with a small smile. "Guess it just shook me up a little, nearly losin' you and thinkin' I might lose myself, too."

Luke winced. "That ain't something I wanna repeat."

"Amen, end of story, and shut the gate," Bo agreed. He sighed a little as he stared down the empty road. "Luke, you realize this all happened 'cause this here dog didn't look both ways before he crossed the street?"

"I s'pose it did. 'Course, knowin' Boss, he woulda found a way to pin his problems on us, anyway…and you know, if it weren't for the mutt, Brock woulda killed us in our sleep."

"Believe me, Cuz, I ain't _never_ gonna forget that."

**xxxxx**

When Bo and Luke got home, they found Jesse in his armchair with a newspaper while Daisy—who had gotten off her mid-day shift several hours before—sat cross-legged on the couch with a pile of mending beside her.

"I made you fellas some sandwiches," she said, looking up from a ripped seam in one of Luke's shirts. "They're in the fridge."

"Daisy, you're an angel," Bo said gratefully. "I'm starving."

"Yeah, he's been complainin' all the way home," Luke said dryly, earning himself a wry look from his cousin. He joined Daisy on the couch while Bo came in balancing two loaded plates in his left hand and two glasses of lemonade in his right. Bo handed Luke his dinner and sat down on the rug, in front of where Daisy was sitting on the couch.

"So how did everything go in town today?" Jesse asked, folding the newspaper and putting it aside. "Daisy said you told her an interestin' story at lunch but she wouldn't tell me what it was. Said I should hear it from you."

"Well, things went just fine," Bo replied. "If you don't count the little run-in we had with Boss."

Luke nudged him with his foot. "It wasn't _that_ bad."

Jesse frowned. "All right, what happened _this_ time?"

Bo's eyes widened innocently. "You hear that, Luke? He says it like he thinks we're in trouble!"

Luke shook his head. "Can't imagine where he gets those crazy ideas."

Jesse gave his nephews an exasperated look. "Five seconds, boys, and then I'm gonna shake it outta you. And don't talk with your mouth full, Bo."

So Luke told Jesse the details of what had happened that day: how Boss had stopped Rosco from giving them a ticket and then given them "reward money" for the General Lee, only to turn around and try to trap them again with a second copy of the picture he'd taken of the General loaded down with shine.

"He did _what?_ Jesse growled. "That dratted little—"

"Hey, hey, take it easy!" Bo cut in. "It's okay now…Boss dropped it and Flash ate it."

Daisy laughed as she tightened a knot in her thread. "Good ol' Flash."

Jesse just sighed and shook his head. "J.D. is never gonna learn. Lucky for him he ain't as smart as he thinks he is." Bo glanced over at the dog that was sitting a few feet away from him, watching hopefully as he ate his sandwich. He pulled the crust off his bread and tossed it over, watching in amusement as the dog caught it eagerly in midair.

"That ain't all we did today," Luke continued. "We think we got a name for that dog."

Daisy looked up. "You finally did it! What'd you come up with?"

"Well, we _might_ have it. We're thinkin' about callin' him Fender."

"Hey, that's pretty good," she said thoughtfully. "Y'all spend so much time in cars, it makes sense that your dog would have a name to go with it…'specially since he seems to like ridin' with you so much."

"Yeah, that's true…but he kinda helped us along a little," Bo put in.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" the young man chuckled with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "…the fender is the spot where he peed on Boss Hogg's car."

Daisy gasped. "Bo! You're terrible!" She bopped him on the top of his head, but she was already giggling helplessly.

"Ow!"

"Hey, it works!" Luke said, coming to his cousin's defense.

Bo rubbed his head, feigning hurt. "Daisy-girl, you got a mean streak hidden behind that sweet face of yours."

"Oh, as if I could hurt you, you big baby." Daisy leaned forward to drop a kiss on top of his head and ruffle his hair with her palm. "Feel better now?"

Bo tipped his head back to grin at her upside-down. "Yep!"

"Anyway, it wasn't just Boss' car," Luke went on. "Didn't you see the General? I think Bo spent half the day Monday tryin' to fix _our _fender where it got banged up when the dog run us off the road."

Daisy considered this. "Well…okay, that's better. I can live with that," she conceded.

Bo looked back up at Daisy with a devious gleam in his eyes. "Hey, Daisy, if you don't like the name 'Fender', we could always go with what Cooter suggested. He thought 'Robbie' would be a good name. Hey!—ow!" He jumped as Luke kicked him on the leg, only to find himself on the receiving end of another thump from Daisy. "Uncle Jesse!"

Jesse held in his laughter, forcing a chiding look onto his bearded face as he returned to his seat. "Now, Bo, I think you had that comin' to ya," he said. "But Daisy, try not to beat up on the boys…you know they ain't gonna hit back."

"Yes, sir." Daisy gave Bo a look that was half exasperation, half humor. "Okay, you win. Fender it is." When Bo just rubbed the top of his head without answering, she patted his shoulder affectionately and asked, "You need another kiss for your noggin?"

Bo folded his arms across his chest with an air of wounded pride. "I think I do."

Daisy kissed her hand and scrunched her fingers through his honey-blond curls. "There."

Luke smirked. "Hey, Bo—"

Bo scowled and leveled his finger at his cousin. "_Not_ from _you_." Luke snickered.

The dog trotted back into the room, climbing on Bo to push his muzzle against the surprised young man's face. "Hey!" Bo protested. "Not from _you,_ either!" The dog immediately hopped away and trotted to the kitchen door once again, where he stood wagging his tail and looking expectantly over his shoulder.

Jesse cleared his throat. "Bo, I think he's tryin' to tell you that you'd better open that door for him."

"Oh! Oh, right. Hold on, dog, I'm comin'. We don't wanna have to name you 'Carpet'." Bo scrambled to his feet and hurried to open the door. He left it propped open so the dog could get back inside and made his way back to his spot on the rug in front of the couch.

Daisy rolled her eyes. "I don't know what I'm gonna tell the girls when they ask how our dog got his name."

"Hey, it's a good name!" Luke said defensively. "Anyway, don't blame me—it was Bo's idea."

"Sure was!" Bo said. "So now when your pretty girlfriends wanna know who the smart fella was who named your dog, you can just send 'em my way."

Daisy just laughed at him and leaned forward to rest her chin on his head as she hugged him from behind. "_You_ are impossible!" she chided.

"I know," Bo replied with a playful smile. "But that's why ya love me."

The sound of pattering feet drifted in from outside as the dog bounded up the back steps and into the house. He paused halfway past the kitchen table to lick up a few stray crumbs before ambling up to Bo and plopping down in his lap.

"Looks like it's official," Luke said. "Guess this means we need to go get him a license tomorrow, don't we, Bo?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Well, Fender, welcome to the family," Jesse said, rising from his armchair to give the half-pricked ears a scratch. "Though I ain't sure you know exactly what you're gettin' into."

Luke laughed. "Uncle Jesse, that there is the story of our lives. I'd say that pup is right where he belongs."

**Well, friends, after a few days of hi-jinks, looks like things are back to normal—whatever "normal" might be when it comes to Bo an' Luke. **

**Now, how long you reckon that's gonna last?**

– **END –**


End file.
